Baby Blues
by lexjl
Summary: JJ has the baby blues after her second child. JJ/Will/Henry and Rossi/Sandy. I own none of the CM characters, made up the baby
1. Mia

Will had taken Henry to the park, in the hopes that JJ would get a nap when the baby fell back to sleep. They had been married a little over a year and half; on their one year anniversary JJ had told him that she was pregnant again. Two weeks ago, JJ had given birth to a beautiful little girl they named Mia.

"Daddy, is Mommy ok" Henry asked

"Yeah buddy, she just tired your sister doesn't like to sleep a lot" Will told him

"I think Mia is broke and she makes mommy cry" Henry

Will laughed "Mia is not broke, her belly just hurts and mommy cries because she is happy and sad at the same time. It's hard to explain"

"Is Nana coming here, she always makes mommy feel better" Henry asked

"She'll be here later today" Will answered

JJ had no ideal her mom was coming and would probably kill him once she realized that he called her. Will wasn't sure how to help JJ, she was sad and tired. Mia having colic wasn't helping and JJ wouldn't let anyone help take care of the baby, she wanted someone to stay focused on Henry.

/

At the house

"Hey bud, how about you we put a movie in and I'll make lunch after I check on your momma and sister" Will

"Cars please" Henry

Will put in the movie and went up the stairs. He stopped at their room first when he seen she wasn't in there he went to the nursery. JJ was sitting in the rocker holding Mia trying to get her to nurse. JJ looked up at him in the doorway.

"She's not eating enough, maybe I should stop trying to make her nurse" JJ told him looking defeated

"Cher, remember it took Henry sometime too. She'll get the hang of it" Will

"It took Henry two days, it's been two weeks what if she's not getting enough to eat" JJ

"She's gained weight since we brought her home" Will trying to reassure his wife

"Maybe she just doesn't want me, some babies reject nursing" JJ trying hard not to cry.

"Jen, you are the only person that little girl wants; anytime someone else tries to hold her for more than a couple of minutes she cries. Did you get a nap?" Will

"No, she started crying right after you left. I did make some lunch for you and Henry it's in the frig" JJ

"Have you eaten?" Will asked

"Not yet, I am not real hungry" JJ

Will walked over to her, slowly lifting the baby from her arms.

"Okay Mon Chou**,** you need to sleep for a little bit so that your momma can eat and get a little sleep. I know that you are not happy when you're left alone but if you can help me out here daddy promises not kill the first boy you bring home" Will talking to Mia as he layed her in the crib

JJ starting laughing

"You need to eat and then take a nap. Henry and I both would love for you to eat lunch with us" Will reaching for her hand

"Okay, I'll eat a little" JJ getting up from the rocker

"Did you guys have fun at the park?" she asked

"Yes, although your son seems to think that Mia is broke." Will

"Broke?" JJ

"Because she cries" Will

"He doing okay with her being home" JJ asked

"Yeah, I think he misses you but he also knows that Mia needs you because she's a baby and he's not. This will be good for all of us" Will

"Hey little man what are you watching" JJ asked Henry when they reached the living room.

"Mommy, I am watching Cars." Henry as he ran over to JJ wrapping his arms around her leg.

"Mommy is going to eat lunch with us and then take a nap" Will told him

"I am going to try and take a nap" JJ looking at Will as he was getting out their lunches

"Buddy, come sit at the table" Will

"Okay" Henry looking around the room

"What are you looking for?" JJ asked

"Mia where is she" Henry asked

"She's asleep in the nursery" JJ

"Is she napping so that she can be awake when Nana gets here" Henry

"Little man nana's not coming today" JJ answered as she took a small bite

"Daddy you said nana was coming here today" Henry almost yelling

"Henry inside voice please" Will

"Is mom coming today?" JJ asked she wasn't due to come in for a couple more days.

"Yes, not until later. Someone asked her to go to a special event tonight, she was going to stop by and see Henry and Mia" Will told her

"And you were going to tell me when" JJ

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Will, watching as Henry ate

"Is Grandpa Dave coming too?" Henry

"I don't think so, just nana" Will answered looking at JJ

Rossi and Sandy, JJ's mom had been seeing each other since about six months after the wedding. JJ had thought her mom would have moved here by now, they were still traveling back in forth.

"Did she call you?" JJ asked

"Yeah, are you done" Will asked

"I am. When did she call?" JJ, she knew Will had been worried about her.

"Before we went to the park, she called me afraid to wake you or Mia" Will, he was going to have to let Sandy know what he had told JJ.

"Mommy, can I lay down with you." Henry

JJ was a little surprised Henry hadn't taken a nap in almost a year.

"If you want too, I would love the company." JJ smiling at him.

"Daddy, you come too" Henry told Will

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't I put Mia in the bassinet and we can all lay in our room" Will suggested

"She'll probably only sleep for another fifteen or twenty minutes." JJ

"Then, I'll get her when she gets up. Cher you need some sleep." Will

"Buddy, go get your blanket and a book I'll be up in a minute" JJ told Henry

She watched him go up the stairs before turning back around to Will

"You called mom this morning." JJ stated

"Jen, I thought maybe if she came a few days early she could spend time with Henry so that I could help more with Mia or she could help with Mia." Will tried to explain

"You think I can't handle her" JJ told him with tears in her eyes

"I never said that, I know you can handle her you have been for the last two weeks. Jen, you're tired and not eating you still have to take care of yourself." Will

"I can do both, I don't need extra help with OUR children." JJ

"Are we really arguing over this?" Will confused

"I am not arguing. You should just admit that you think I can't take care of our daughter. I can't get her to nurse so I must be doing something wrong, she has colic which is probably my fault too" JJ crying

"Nobody said either of those things and I don't think that. You're an amazing mother and I know that both of our kids are taken care of and protected when they are with you." Will

"I'm going to lay down with Henry" JJ wiping her face

"I'll get Mia and be there in a minute" Will

"I am going to get Mia and you don't have to come anywhere" JJ

"Ok, you're allowed to be mad at me for whatever you think I think but I told Henry we would all be in there and guess what that's what's going to happen" Will told her

"Do whatever you want. But you need to call my mom and tell her not to come" JJ as she was walking back upstairs

/

She had started to the nursery but she stopped in the hall when she heard Henry talking to Mia.

"Mia, daddy says you're not broken that your belly hurts. I still think you're broken, but you need to be nice. Mommy needs sleep and when you cry she can't." Henry

JJ was crying again, she didn't hear Will come up behind her.

"Mommy and daddy read me a story to go to sleep even when they aren't home, maybe if I read you a story then you can sleep longer and your belly won't hurt. But, you can't cry when I read it to you." Henry

Will wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned her head back into his chest, still listening to Henry

"When Nana gets here she will give you bunches of kisses and if Grandpa Dave comes to then he will give you things that mommy and daddy won't let you have. It's fun when they are here" Henry yawning as he was talking

"Go lay down and please let me get both of them. I love you" Will

"I'm sorry; I really don't know what is wrong with me. I love you too." JJ

Will watched JJ walk in their room, before going in to the nursery.

"Hey buddy why don't you go get in the bed with mommy while I get Mia" Will

"Okay" Henry running out of the room

Will looked down at Mia she was still sleeping. He remembered when Henry was this little and how fast the time went by.

"Mon Chou, your brother's right your momma needs to sleep and she won't if you cry so how about you be daddy's girl today" Will told her as he picked her up.

Mia started whining a little as Will walked down the hall.


	2. Understanding

JJ and Henry in the bedroom

"You are already a great big brother. I love you" JJ told Henry

"Mommy, Mia is okay but I really wanted a dog. I love you too" Henry told JJ, making her laugh.

JJ looked up when she heard Mia; Will was standing in the doorway.

"She's probably hungry" JJ

"Do you want me to get a bottle?" Will asked

"No, I'll try again but later I think we should try a bottle" JJ

Will walked to the bed handing Mia to JJ. JJ covered herself and Mia with the blanket because Henry was in the bed. Will sat down next to her absent mindedly rubbing her back

"Thank you. I really I am sorry" JJ looking at Will.

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Will, he noticed she was a little more relaxed as he rubbed her back.

"You may have to stay home and just rub my back all the time." She told him

"Anything for you, she seems to be eating a little more" Will

"Because her daddy is sitting here, I noticed her hair is getting curly in the back. I really think she's going to look like you." JJ

"As long as she keeps your eyes I'm good. Henry's asleep" Will

"He is definitely your son listening to him talk to her was so sweet" JJ as she moved the blanket to check on Mia

"You realize this is the most we've been able to talk in the last two weeks" Will as he watched JJ nurse Mia

"Yes and I know that smirk on your face you have four more weeks" JJ shaking her head

"I am not thinking about that or I wasn't. I watched you nurse Henry and it still amazes me and if I remember right someone told me I was never allowed to touch them again" Will laughing a little

"I think I told you that when I had the boy too and that didn't last long" JJ realizing Mia was done she handed her to Will as she buttoned up her shirt

"Only because my wife is worse than I am" Will as he was burping the baby

"And my husband complains" JJ smiling at him

"Nope, if there weren't two kids in the bed with us and you weren't tired I would try to convince you now." Will putting Mia in the bassinet.

Will climbed back in the bed pulling JJ to his chest. "Cher, let's both get some sleep before your mom gets here"

"Okay, but your still in trouble for calling her" JJ closing her eyes

/

Two hours later

JJ woke realizing that she was the only person in the room. She hadn't heard Mia cry nor did she feel Will or Henry move out of the bed. She needed the sleep but started feeling guilty for not getting up with the baby; tears started forming in her eyes.

"Cher, you're awake" Will walking in the room. He stopped as soon as he seen she was crying.

"Yeah a couple minutes ago" JJ trying to wipe her eyes

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Will asked

"I didn't hear Mia get up. I should have gotten up with her." JJ

"Jen, she's fine. Right now Henry and Mia are down stairs with your mom and Rossi. You needed some sleep" Will sitting down next to her

"My mom and Rossi are here. Why didn't you wake me up?" JJ

"They have been here less than ten minutes and that's why I came up." Will

"My mom must think all I am doing is sleeping while you are taking care of both kids" JJ

"Nobody thinks that. Everyone knows you're a great mother" Will confused by the mood swing

"Right and you called her because I am such a great mother" JJ

"I am not going to argue with you about this. I called her because I am worried about you not getting enough sleep or eating enough and since you're being stubborn and won't ask for any help with the baby I didn't know what else to do." Will getting up

"You should have talked to me first." JJ, not sure why she was mad at him.

"Come down when you feel like it." Will as he walked out of the room.

JJ sat there staring at the door way trying to pull herself together before she went down stairs.

/

Down stairs

"Is she awake?" Sandy asked

"Yeah, she should be down in a little bit." Will

"I was just telling Dave maybe the boys could go get food." Sandy

"I could make something." Will, still thinking about his conversion with JJ.

"Daddy, we want pizza." Henry told him pointing at Mia.

"Buddy, she can't eat pizza yet." Will laughing

"Henry wants pizza then it's pizza we get." Rossi smiling at down at Henry

JJ was standing on the bottom step trying to avoid looking at Will.

"Please can we go now?" Henry asked Will

"You need to get your shoes on" JJ told him, making Will turn to look at her.

"Pizza sound good Jen. We could get something else too." Rossi told her.

"Pizza's fine. Thank you for the offer." JJ

Sandy noticed that JJ wasn't looking at Will nor had she acknowledge that he was even in the room. She also realized she hadn't spoken to her yet.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Sandy asked her

"Yeah, I am fine." JJ answered looking around for Mia

"I just put her in the bassinet down here" Will told her

"Grandpa Dave can we go now" Henry

"Yes we can" He watched as Henry ran to the front door "Come on Will, before Henry watches his mom kill his dad."

Will just shook his head as they went to the door. Sandy waited for the door to close before saying anything.

"Ok talk." She told JJ

"There's nothing to talk about. He should not have called you to come early, I am fine" JJ answered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Jennifer Marie, you are mad at Will because he called me and me because I came. He's worried about you." Sandy

"No, he thinks I can't take of my children and wants you here to make sure that the kids are ok." JJ replied

"Did he say that to you?" Sandy asked

"He didn't have to" JJ, fighting back the tears

"Come sit and talk to me please." Sandy

"Fine." JJ walking back into the living room

/

In the Living room

"I need you to listen to me before saying anything and for the record I am not arguing with you because we both know that I will win." Sandy

"Okay." JJ sighing

"Right now you feel like no matter what you do you can't do it right. As much as you love Mia every time she cries you want to hide in a corner and no matter how much Will or anyone else wants to help with her you feel like if you let them then something is wrong with you. Am I close?" Sandy told her.

"Maybe" JJ, crying.

"And your hormones are all over the place. You're mad and don't even really know why." Sandy wrapping her arms around JJ.

"Mom, how do you know this? I feel like I am going crazy." JJ

"It's something about the Jareau women. I felt that way after I had Lauren, Niki and you; although you were the worst because I had five other kids running around the house." Sandy started to tell her "Your daddy was pretty sure that I had gone crazy, he tried to help with your brothers and sisters but it was never right or my way. One day when you were just a little older than Mia he convinced me to go for a walk, he wouldn't let me take any of you with me, when I came back he had all of you packed up and took all of you camping for the weekend."

"I would probably flip out if Will took the kids anywhere right now. How do I stop feeling like this?" JJ

"Oh, I flipped out but he did the right thing just like Will did by calling me. I needed sleep and to eat right but more importantly I realized that I needed help taking care of all of you. Trying to be super mom was only making it worse. The feelings don't go away overnight Jen but I promise you they do go away." Sandy

"Mom, he's going to hate me if I kept blaming him for everything. I am afraid he's going to leave and not come back. Henry can see the tension between us and it's not fair to him. I stay tense which I think is why Mia isn't nursing the way she should be and maybe it's the reasons she's so fussy. You had six kids, I only have two. I shouldn't need help but I keep blaming myself for needing it." JJ sobbing now

"Baby, both of your sisters not just after you and your daddy had to remind me after each of you that I was going to be okay." Sandy

"Is Will going to hate me?" JJ asked

"No baby, he loves you but he's worried." Sandy answered hearing Mia starting to whine

"She's hungry and probably needs changed." JJ still crying

"Will gave her a bottle earlier." Sandy

JJ walked over and picked up Mia

"Mom stay here, don't go back." JJ walking back to the couch

"Jen, I can stay until you don't need me." Sandy watching JJ change Mia

"You promise" JJ asked as she was trying to decide if she wanted to nurse or try the bottle.

"Yes, I promise. Take a couple of breathes and relax it will help her nurse." Sandy

JJ listened to her mom taking three deep breathes trying to push everything out of her mind. She watched as Mia latched on to her.

"I am going to need you until she turns eighteen." JJ told her

"You'll be ready for me to leave in a couple of days." Sandy smiling at her

"Nope and I know three guys who left here won't be either." JJ

They both heard the car pull back up. JJ looked down at Mia who was nursing better than before.

"I am going to take this upstairs." JJ told her before the guys came back in.

"You better come back down or we'll all come up there" Sandy warned her

"Yes Mom." JJ responded

/

In the nursery

"I hope your nana's right because right now mommy feels like she's going crazy." JJ told Mia while she was nursing "You don't know this yet but we are both lucky to have your daddy, he loves both of us. Mia the real secret is that I love all of you so much it hurts. I promise you that I will figure all these feelings out."

"You know how much I love listening to you talk to her" Will making JJ look up

"She's a great listener." JJ told him

"Probably shouldn't teach her to talk then" Will

"Can you burp her please?" JJ asked

"Of course" as he walked over picking up Mia

"She nursed longer than she has since we brought her home" JJ

"Good thing because she didn't like the bottle" Will smiling as he heard Mia burp

"Will I love you and I know that I have been crazy. Please be patient, I don't know what I would do if you left" JJ

"I am not going anywhere without you and the kids. Jennifer, I love you. To be completely honest I talked to your mom she did her best to explain everything to me. I just want to help you." Will

"Well right now I am hungry" JJ

"Come on before the boy eats all the pizza." Will smiling at her

"Do you want to lay her down?" JJ asked

"Nope, I want both of my girls with me" Will

/

JJ and Will walked back down stairs. JJ noticed Henry whispering to Dave.

"Jen, you want cheese or peperoni" Sandy

"Cheese" JJ

"Will what about you" Sandy

"I'll help you" Will giving Mia to JJ

"Mia wants cheese" Henry

JJ walked over laying Mia in the bassinet

"She can't eat pizza but if you would like two pieces of cheese you can." JJ told him

"Go tell Nana want mommy said" Rossi told him

"Feeling better kiddo" Rossi looking at JJ

"A little, I'm trying to get her to stay" JJ smiling at Rossi

"She said that. I hope you can get her to" Ross smiling

"You two need to stop whispering" Sandy as she walked in the living room

"I didn't realize that we were" Rossi

"Sure you didn't" Sandy handing JJ her pizza

"Thanks mom" JJ

Henry and Will came walking back in the room.

"So Henry just told me that he was going with Grandpa Dave" Will

"And where would that be to" JJ looking at her mom

"News to me" Sandy looking at JJ

"With you nana" Henry told her

"I thought we could take Henry back to the house with us and then tomorrow everyone can come over and grill out." Rossi told the group

"Are you sure?" JJ asked

"If I thought I could get away with bella over there I would take her too." Dave smiling

"Good luck feeding her" Will laughing

"It'll be okay" Sandy patting JJ on the leg

"Okay I'll pack him some clothes" JJ

"And my swim trunks" Henry told JJ

"And your trunks" JJ laughing

**Please review I think it's going to a 3 shot**


	3. Bathing suits

After everyone had eaten, JJ took Henry upstairs to pack his clothes.

"Mommy, can you swim with me tomorrow?" He asked

"Umm, buddy I don't think I'll swim tomorrow but maybe we can play soccer or another game." JJ told him

"We can play without Mia." Henry

"Yes, but remember that mommy still has to feed Mia." JJ

"Okay, I miss playing with you." Henry

"Me too, I promise that you and I will play games alone again." JJ

"When Mia's belly doesn't hurt?" Henry

"Yes and maybe Daddy can stay with Mia for a little bit." JJ

"I love you" Henry

"I love you too" JJ

/

Back in the living room

Dave was holding Mia, making baby faces at her.

"I so need a picture of this. Morgan will never believe me." JJ laughing

"Kiddo, you're going to get in trouble." Rossi told her with a smile

"Where are mom and Will?" JJ asked

"Getting dessert, I told Will I would watch Mia." Rossi told her

"Who is coming tomorrow?" JJ

"The team, Hotch is bringing Jack; Alex is bringing her husband and kids. I even invited Strauss and left Em a message." Rossi

"She's undercover again, she still doesn't know about Mia." JJ

"Well, she did decide to come a month early." Rossi

"Right, but we both know she is going to blame me." JJ laughing

"Who is blaming you?" Sandy as she walked back in

"Emily when she finds out I had Mia." JJ answered

"She doesn't know yet." Sandy

"No, she went undercover the day before I went into labor. I've left her a message to call me but I know she can't until she's done." JJ

"Well, wait until she sees Mia. Will is cutting the pies, do you want apple or chocolate." Sandy asked JJ

"Actually neither I am still kind of stuffed." JJ

"You sure" Sandy, knowing they were her favorites

"Yeah, I might have some later." JJ forcing a smile

"Okay." Sandy trying not to press the subject

"Dave, what about you?" Sandy

"I'll take apple. Thank you." Dave, making faces at Mia

"Mommy, who is going to read me my story" Henry standing in front of JJ

"Nana can call me or daddy and we will or nana knows the story she can." JJ

"Nana does?" Henry asked

"Yes, she used to read me the same story." JJ told him

"She did." Henry

"Yes" JJ smiling at him, it was a forced smile, but a smile.

/

2 hours later

Henry, Sandy, and Rossi had left to go to Rossi's, Will was cleaning up and JJ was laying in their bed nursing Mia.

"Hey you need anything." Will asked as he walked into the room

"No, I am okay" JJ looking down at Mia

She wasn't nursing again, JJ knew she had to relax but she keep thinking about Henry not being here and him asking her if she was going swimming tomorrow.

"Will, could you come rub my back. Maybe it will help me relax." JJ

"Yes grand amour." Will smiling at her

JJ just stared at him, she was afraid she would start a fight if she said anything.

Will sat on the bed and started rubbing her back

"Tell me what's wrong" Will

JJ took a couple deep breaths; she could feel herself relax a little more.

"It's nothing, me being foolish." JJ looking down at Mia again she was starting to really nurse.

"Jen, you can still tell me." Will

"Henry asked me if I was going to go swimming with him tomorrow. I know that it was an innocent question, but I started getting self-conscious about my body and getting into a bathing suit. I told him I would play a game with him, but I wasn't going swimming." JJ trying to stay calm

"You are beautiful and for the record you can't tell you were even pregnant let alone had a baby two weeks ago. If you want to swim tomorrow do it and if it makes you more comfortable wear one of my shirts but I promise you that you don't need it." Will

"You are saying that because we are married and it's still your fault that I got fat anyway. Please tell me the truth." JJ trying to fight back the tears

"Jen, are you going to believe me." Will asked gently

"I'll try." JJ as she was moving the baby to her other breast watching her latch on

"I wasn't lying when I told you that you couldn't tell you were pregnant. You are beautiful and if I remember right you came home in the clothes that you were wearing before you got pregnant. Part of what you said earlier is true, I will always think you're the most beautiful women in the world." Will told her

JJ shook her head "Putting on a bathing suit is completely different than putting on my regular clothes and I don't think any bath suit I have will cover my boobs right now."

"I don't have a problem with you flashing me although I am not sure how I feel about you flashing Rossi or any other male on the team." Will smiling

"That's what I mean right there I can't get into a bathing suit and we haven't even got to my stomach yet." JJ crying a little

Will took Mia from JJ, she watched as he put her in the bassinet before he climbed back on the bed with her.

"Cher, tell me what you see when you look at yourself." Will asked

"You've seen me naked, you know how I look." JJ still crying

"You're right I have and if I stare at you to long while you're changing or getting into the shower. I forget that we can't be together for another month." Will told her

"You really still want me." She asked

"Yes, I want you." Will pulling her into his arm

"All I see is my stomach not being as flat as it was; my boobs are too big and hurt." JJ told him

"Jen, I wish you could see the way you look to everyone else." Will

"I'm being crazy, I know it. Mia's two weeks old and I know that I can't go right back to the shape I was in before I got pregnant. I wish I could get away from all these feelings." JJ trying to explain

"Does it help to talk about it?" Will asked

"A little, I miss Henry too. Probably not the best combination." JJ smiling at him

"And you're still tired. I'll make you a deal." Will

"What's the deal?" JJ

"Tonight Mia sleeps in here; when she gets up I'll get her so you can sleep." Will

"How are you planning on feeding her?" JJ asked

"I'll get a bottle or if you want I'll wake you up when she's actually hungry." Will

"I would prefer to nurse her, it helps me not hurt." JJ explaining

"Then we have a deal." Will asked

"Yes" JJ yawning.

"Go to sleep my love" Will as he kissed the top of her head

"I love you" JJ as she closed her eyes


	4. Meeting and Parties

The next morning

JJ woke up hearing her phone beeping; she had slept more last night then in the last two weeks. She grabbed her phone so that it wouldn't wake up Mia before looking at the message she turned over to see Will asleep with Mia laying on his chest. She started giggling as she looked at her messages.

"_Just got in and heard your message. Call me when you get up I had one message from you and three from PG a little worried. Em."_

Before getting up and calling Emily she took a picture of Will and Mia. When Mia started to stir, JJ slowly picked her up letting Will get more sleep.

JJ went to the living room sitting on the couch she hit the button for Emily's number.

"Hello" a small voice answered

"Hello" JJ answered

"Hi Aunt JJ" Jack

"Buddy, why are you answering Emily's phone." JJ smiling, she wasn't the only one keeping a secret

"She's in the bathroom. Did you know I get to play with Henry today?" Jack

"Who told you that?" JJ asked

"My dad, when he told me I couldn't tell Emmy about you know who?" Jack whispered

JJ started laughing; the kid was smart "You're keeping the secret too."

"Yes, here comes Emmy." Jack

"Hello" Emily

"So are you explaining why you're at Hotchs and Jack is answering your phone." JJ asked

"Umm I told you I was worried and if something was wrong Hotch would tell me." Emily trying to sound like she meant it

"I might believe you if you hadn't started out with Umm." JJ

"You suck" Emily laughing

""Are you going to Rossi's?" JJ asked

"Yeah, I guess the beans will be spilled there" Emily

"How about you come here first?" JJ

"Ok, I'm sure Jack and Henry would love to get an early start on playing together." Emily

"Henry is with my mom and Rossi already, he spent the night. But" JJ started, seeing Will come down the steps

"But what" Emily

"Sorry, I think Will is trying to distract me by walking around with no shirt on." JJ

"Isn't that how you got in the condition your in." Emily laughing

"You're so funny; I think I remember someone encouraging me to have another one." JJ

"Well, that's because the first one turned out so cute." Emily

"He did didn't he. Wait until you see your goddaughter, she would like to finally meet you." JJ told her

"What? You had the baby and your waiting until now to tell me." Emily almost yelling

"The day after you left, which is why I left the message." JJ laughing

"So the whole team knew, including Aaron." Emily

"Yeah and Jack they both came to the hospital to see her. But, everyone knew I wanted to tell you." JJ

"I'll be there in ten minutes" Emily

"Okay, we'll see you then." JJ laughing as she hung up.

She turned around to look at Will, who was still half asleep

"Emily will be here in ten minutes. I am going to dress Mia and myself, you should go back to sleep for a little bit." JJ

"Jen, I swear I don't know how you've been doing it for the last two weeks." Will

JJ stood up with Mia and started up the stairs with Will following behind.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked

"I mean she's awake every fifteen to twenty minutes, no sooner did I close my eyes she was awake again. The only time I slept longer than that was when you needed to nurse her." Will as JJ was changing Mia

"Thank you for last night and for calling my mom. I needed both and tonight I'll take her so you can sleep." JJ as she gave him a kiss

"How about you do half the night and I do the other half?" Will suggested

"That sounds like a plan, but you can go back to sleep." JJ smiling at him

"I'll be fine." He told her as they walked back into their room.

"You sound like me. You might want to get dressed I would say that Hotch and Jack are coming too" JJ laughing

"Did I miss something?" Will

"Oh, we all did." JJ smiling

/

Ten minutes later

Will opened the door to Emily, Hotch and Jack.

"Well, did you finally decide to show up?" Will as he was hugging Emily

"Yes, and they won't even tell me what you named the baby." Emily

"I like my life. You have seen JJ fight and shot a gun before right." Hotch

"She put me under strict orders not to say a word. She is the only one allowed to tell you." Will told them as they walked into the living room.

"And where is she at" Emily

"Someone was hungry. They'll be down in a minute, anyone want something to drink." Will asked

"Uncle Will where's Henry" Jack asked

"He stayed with his Nana last night, but he will be at Rossi's. You can go play in his room if you want." Will smiling at Jack

"Can I hold the baby later?" Jack asked

"If you can get her away from Emily and sit on the couch." Will

"You are funny." Emily

They watched Jack run towards Henry's room as JJ was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Jack" JJ

"Hi aunt JJ, can I hold her before Emmy." He whispered to her

"Sure come on." JJ whispered back

"I thought you were going to play" Hotch asked

"Not yet" Jack told him as he sat on the couch next to Emily

"Are you ready?" JJ asked

"Yes, please" he was smiling

"He outsmarted Emily." Will as he watched JJ put Mia in Jacks arms.

JJ looked up confused

"Will told him he would have to get her away from Emily." Hotch

"Okay so do I get to know her name now" Emily asked looking at Mia

"Depends" JJ answered

"On" Emily

"Do I get a Hello?" JJ laughing

"I am sorry of course you do." Emily getting up to hug JJ

"Thanks." JJ

"Okay you can have her back" Jack told JJ

"Thank you" JJ as she was picking up Mia

"Emily, meet Mia." JJ as she was handing her to Emily

"Mia" Emily asked

"Yeah, Mia Nicole" JJ smiled, she knew that Emily understood the meaning of her name

"I thought Will was naming the baby since she was a girl." Emily

"I did, it was one of the names I had picked out when JJ was pregnant with Henry. Then she reminded me of the meaning of it now." Will told her

"Someone want to share the meaning" Hotch confused

Emily looked around to make sure Jack wasn't in the room

"I told you that I played scramble with JJ when I was supposed to be dead." Emily

"Right" Hotch

"When JJ went back to the BAU, Will and I played scrambled while she was on a case." Emily

"Em's screen name was Mia Cher, so I would know who she was." JJ told him

"You named her after Emily without naming her after Emily." Hotch

"Yeah" Will

"Nicole is after my sister." JJ told Hotch

"She looks like Will. Is her getting curly?" Emily

"I think so." JJ

"We should get to Dave's" Will told them

"Okay, I need the diaper bag and our bag they're in our room." JJ told him

/

An hour later

Everyone was at Dave's laughing and having a good time. JJ watched as the guys played football with Henry and Jack, Mia was being passed around from one person to the other. Garcia was asking Emily how long her and Hotch had been together. When she started crying JJ knew she was hungry.

"I think someone is hungry." JJ getting Mia from Garcia

JJ walked into the house, finding the room she knew Henry slept in when she spent the night. She was relaxed enough for Mia to start nursing right away. There was a small knock on the door.

"Jen, its mom." Sandy

"Come in" JJ

"I just wanted to check on you." Sandy told her

"I am a little better today. I made a deal with Will last night and he got up with her so I got some sleep." JJ told her

"Good. You're also not giving fake smiles out today." Sandy

"Yeah, I am sorry about that. Henry had asked me about swimming with him today and I started getting self-conscious." JJ explaining

"Jen, you don't have to explain." Sandy

"Will was right for calling you and yes I told him he was. I really wish you would stay." JJ

"I told you that I would stay until you needed me too." Sandy

"I mean for good mom." JJ

"Baby girl, I know but it's still hard to think about giving up the house. Your daddy and I raised six kids in that house." Sandy

"I know I want that for Henry and Mia." JJ

"We can talk about it later. Let's get back out there." Sandy

/

After eating

"Mommy can I swim now" Henry asked JJ

"Let's get you changed and your jacket on." JJ told him

"Jack is getting his trunks on but he doesn't have to wear a jacket." Henry

"I know and after you learn to swim we'll see about the jacket." JJ

Sandy had Mia while Will was talking to Rossi and Hotch

"Mom, I am going to go change Henry" JJ

"Go ahead, I have her." Sandy smiling

JJ walked in the house as Jack came running out of the bedroom

"Jack make sure you tell your dad." Emily

Henry started pulling on JJ's arm

"Hurry mommy" he told her

"Okay" JJ smiling at him

She had put his trunks on and life jacket before Emily came out of the bathroom.

"Go let daddy know you're ready." JJ told him

"Are you swimming with me?" He asked

"No, daddy is" JJ

"But, I want you too." Henry whined

"I'll think about it." JJ told him

"Okay" Henry as he went out of the room

JJ turned around to see Emily and Garcia staring at her.

"What?" JJ asked

"Why are you not swimming?" Garcia

"Because I had a baby two weeks ago." JJ answered

"Really that's the reason why" Emily

"Yes" JJ

"You could barely tell you were pregnant and you look amazing." Emily

"And even better your boobs look great." Garcia

JJ shook her head "I can't walk out there in front everybody in a bathing suit. Thank you both for the complements and I don't think my boobs will fit into any bathing suit."

"JJ, really you look amazing. Put a shirt on over your suit if it will make you feel better." Garcia told her

"Garcia's right" Emily

"Let me put my suit on and see how it looks." JJ

"You have to let us see too." Emily

JJ rolled her eyes and went it the bathroom. When she was in her suit she looked in the mirror, she wasn't going out there.

"Come on J let us see." Emily

"No way" JJ from the bathroom

"Come one we will tell you the truth." Emily

"I can pick the lock or have Morgan bust down the door." Garcia

"Fine, get in my bag and find one of Will's shirts." JJ

She walked out of the bathroom

"Wow" Garcia

"I don't like you anymore. You just had Mia and other than your boobs you couldn't tell" Emily

"My stomach looks bad and my boobs are too big." JJ, ready to cry

"I'll give you the boob thing, but everything else looks great." Emily

Before JJ could answer Morgan opened the door

"Sorry, I didn't think you were in here." Morgan

"Just go" JJ, feeling self-conscious

"Okay, but I have to say even for my sister JJ you look hot." Morgan as he closed the door.

"Put the top on and let's go." Emily


	5. Pools and Deals

In the kitchen

JJ, Emily and Garcia walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen seeing Sandy with Mia.

"I was coming to find you." Sandy looking at JJ

"She's still fussing Huh." JJ taking Mia

"Yeah, but that's not why I was looking for you. Are you putting her in the pool?" Sandy

"I wasn't planning on it. She doesn't have a suit but if you want to swim I won't." JJ

"You are swimming because Henry's excited for you to swim. No, I am not swimming and Mia has about ten bathing suits and a raft with a cover over it and buckles as of this morning." Sandy informed her

"Where did that stuff come from? Why aren't you swimming?" JJ asked

"Yeah mom" Emily laughing

"I still don't know where the raft came from exactly but Dave and Henry went out this morning and came back with bathing suits. I have to admit they are cute." Sandy

"See I am not the only one spoiling her, she's our first BAU princess." Garcia

"And I just got back." Emily smiling

"You didn't answer the why? Let's see if one of them fit her." JJ

"I don't want to swim." Sandy as she grabbed the bag with Mia's stuff in it

"With both Jack and Henry in the water, plus the big boys, I'll need help with Mia." JJ

"Jennifer Marie, you are so using my grandchild against me." Sandy

"Yeah, kind of." JJ laughing

/

Outside

JJ had put Mia's swim suit and sun block on her, while Will blew up the raft. She watched as Henry and Jack splashed Morgan and Garcia.

"He's happy you're getting in the pool." Will told her

"Let's see how long it last. She may not like the water." JJ

"She will be fine and you look amazing." Will whispered to her

"Keep dreaming detective. Come on and help me." JJ

Will put the raft in the pool while JJ walked down the steps with Mia, Henry swam over to them.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked

"Hopefully putting Mia in it so she can enjoy the pool." Will

"Can she play with Jack and me?" Henry

"No, she's still too little and you can't splash her." Will just as JJ reached them

"Is she going to be fun soon?" Henry asked making Will laugh

"In a couple of months she'll be moving more." Will

"Can you throw me daddy." Henry

"Let me help momma get Mia in this and I can." Will

JJ just shook her head laughing it both of them.

/

"I think Mia and I are living in the pool" JJ told Garcia, Emily and her mom

"Why?" Emily

"She hasn't cried or fussed in the last hour. It's usually every twenty minutes." JJ

"I wouldn't say that too loud. Dave will have all your stuff here or a pool in your back yard." Sandy told her

"I think Henry would stay but I am not sure about Will." JJ laughing as she was checking on Mia

"What about me?" Will asked

"Nothing, mom thinks she's funny." JJ

"You want to get in on the volleyball game, I'll take her." Will

"No, I am good and you can lift Henry up. But everyone else should." JJ noticing Rossi coming over

"Are the rest of them chicken?" Rossi asked Will

"I'll show you chicken, come on Garcia." Emily

"So you have enough players now." JJ looking at Rossi

"Yes, probably to many I might have to sit out." Rossi

"I think Henry will be too." Sandy looking at Garcia

JJ and Will both looked over, Garcia was carrying him as he was closing his eyes.

"I think he might sleep the rest of the night." Will as he took Henry from Garcia

"Maybe we should take him home." JJ

"He can sleep in his bed here and everyone can stay here. JJ you are probably the only person who hasn't had anything to drink." Rossi

"Umm, small probably" JJ

"You think there is" Rossi smirking

"We didn't bring a bassinet or the pack-n-play for Mia and she will keep everyone up." JJ

"You two can sleep in the bedroom downstairs, so no one will hear Mia and there is a basinet in that room." Rossi

JJ looked at both her mom and Will a little stunned.

"You didn't have to do that." JJ

"I didn't your mom brought the basinet." Rossi smiling at Sandy

"It's the one I used with you. This way we can keep Mia overnight too." Sandy

"Thank you both" JJ told them as Mia started crying

"She wakes up to eat." Will laughing

"Yeah, I might stay in the pool all night if she sleeps like this." JJ laughing

/

Will put Henry in bed after changing his clothes and then went down to the room set up for him and JJ, knowing she was nursing Mia.

He opened and closed the door quietly staring at her before saying anything.

"Morgan was right you're hot Cher." Will smiling at her

"And you're crazy. Who told you about Morgan?" JJ smiling

"Morgan did, when he came out." Will sitting next to her. "How are the two of you doing?" He asked

"She is eating really well and I still can't believe she actually slept for an hour." JJ

"And you." Will

"I am okay; putting on the bathing suit was hard. But I am glad I got to spend time with Henry and you." JJ leaning on him

"Me too. Today has been nice." Will

JJ changed Mia's position so that she was nursing on the other side.

"I really hope I can stay in this mood. I have put you through hell the last two weeks and I hate that you had to call my mom to help because I was stubborn. Will, I really am sorry." JJ

"You don't have to apologize, neither of us has ever backed away from a good argument and I am used to the stubborn." Will kissing her head

"I can't believe Dave and my mom set this room up for us." JJ

"I think he would do anything for her and he loves our family." Will

"I was hoping she would stay but she doesn't want to give up the house." JJ

"She told me the same thing when I asked her about it; she also mentioned that you want the same thing for the kids." Will

"Yeah, I would like for them to be able to come home when they get older with their families." JJ as she burped Mia

"We could start looking for a new house, there is enough money in the just in case account to put down a nice down payment." Will told her

"You like the house we are in and it's the house we brought the kids home too. I am a little conflicted right now." JJ giving him a half smile

"When you're ready we will look for a house. I also don't think Dave would expect mom to give up that house." Will

"I wish he would tell her that." JJ as she put the baby in the basinet

There was a knock on the door before Will could say anything.

"Come in." JJ as she put Will's shirt back on

/

"Someone wants his mommy." Sandy carrying Henry, Rossi right behind her

"Little man I thought you would sleep little longer." JJ taking Henry

"I want you." Henry told her

"Okay, how about you lay down here. You're getting heavy." JJ sitting on the bed

"Are you going to be okay down here?" Rossi asked

"Yeah, it's great. Thanks." Will told him

"Good because I need a favor from the two of you." Sandy smiling

"What's going on?" JJ asked

"Dave wants to meet your brothers and sister they are coming here next weekend." Sandy

"Have you lost your mind and where are they staying" JJ looking at Rossi

"No, I haven't and they are staying here." Rossi

"And they haven't seen Henry in a while or meet Mia." Sandy added

"Is that were we come in?" Will asked

"I was hoping that you guys would stay here too." Sandy

"So, we are playing the buffers." JJ smiling, she was trying to figure out who was more nervous Dave or her mom.

"No, I thought it would be nice to have all my kids under one roof and Dave offered to have everyone here so we invited them here." Sandy told her

JJ was sure something else was going on she knew that her brothers and sister needed to meet Dave, she knew that once they all seen the way he treated their mom they would all love him but something was going on. Why would they want JJ, Will and the kids here when they live less than an hour from Dave's?

"Is something else going on?" JJ asked now getting worried and ready to cry

Sandy looked at JJ before answering her, she could see the worry in her eyes and that JJ's mood was changing quickly, Will and Dave were noticing it too.

"Jen, nothing is wrong I promise you. I really just wanted my kids under one roof." Sandy trying to reassure her but it wasn't working.

"The last time we were all under one roof." JJ didn't finish, Mia started crying.

Sandy looked at Henry sleeping and watched Will get Mia. JJ was sitting on the bed almost frozen.

"Guys, can Jen and I have a minute?" Sandy asked

"Of course" Dave

Will and Rossi walked out of the room taking Mia with them JJ didn't say a word; she had tears in her eyes.

/

"Baby girl, look at me." Sandy sitting next to her on the bed

JJ turned to look at Sandy "The last time was when dad died and before that was when Nicki died." JJ finished

"And that's not what is going on now. I am fine, Dave is fine and you, Will and the kids are fine." Sandy

"Mom, you never tell me first when something is wrong." JJ

"You're right because you're my baby and I will do my best to protect you from pain. Jen, I can't help that but it's also the reason I cancelled my plans with Lauren this weekend because you needed me here." Sandy

"You didn't tell me about your plans with Lauren." JJ

"She wants to meet Dave and we were going to talk about it. Then Kris, Isaiah and Jr called saying if Lauren was meeting him then so should they. I talked to Dave about it last night and he invited them here." Sandy trying to explain

"So Will and I being here." JJ

"I thought that if they all seen how Dave and you are together it would help them accept him as a part of my life and hopefully theirs." Sandy

"What happens if I am having a bad day? Jr and I don't always get along; he still tries to tell me what to do. You remember the last time when he started lecturing me about how I should raise Henry; I thought Will was going to explode. The only two good things I can see coming from this is Dave not running away and Sarah may stop looking at me like I am not a good mom because I wasn't married." JJ

"I do remember the last time and I'll talk to him. He tries to play your dad and I know that's not what you need as for Sarah we both know how she is. Lauren and I both understand what it's like to have a bad day and can help you through it." Sandy told her

"We'll stay but if Jr starts lecturing me or I think Will is going to kill him we're going home." JJ

"I'll take that deal." Sandy

**There will be one or two more chapters. Please R&R**


	6. Cold Showers and Sharing

The next weekend

JJ had promised her mom that they would get to Rossi's early; Lauren was supposed to be there around ten. She was not looking forward to today, her oldest brother tried to play father and tell her what she should and shouldn't do, her sister-in-law had looked down on her for years because she had gotten pregnant and didn't get married. This was going to be a long weekend.

"Hey, you getting out of bed." Will asked

"I was thinking that maybe I am coming down with something." JJ

"What would that be?" Will laughing

"I am not sure yet. Mia still asleep." JJ asked, Henry had stayed at Rossi's

"Yes, I think the colic is mostly gone. Tell me what's wrong." Will climbing back in bed next to her.

"I think Lauren, Isaiah and Kris will like Dave. Jr is going to be a harder sale and I don't want to hear a lecture from him or worrying about you hitting him. And I really want my husband." JJ laying her head across his chest

"I won't hit your brother unless it's completely necessary. I think your right about the other three. Cold showers have been the only thing keeping me sane the last three weeks." Will

"Cold showers, you haven't said anything." JJ

"We talked about this after you had Henry. No sex of any kind until we both can enjoy it." Will told her

JJ had a thought run through her head, one she knew deep down wasn't true but now she could get rid of it.

"Okay" JJ moving away from him

"Where are you going?" Will confused

"I need a shower and then we should leave." JJ told as she climbed out of bed

He watched her walk into the bathroom; she thought he was rejecting her he realized. He got up and went to the bathroom door opening it before she could say anything. She was standing there naked in front of him

"What" JJ almost in tears

"Jennifer LaMontagne you think that I don't want you." Will

"Isn't that what you just said, you would rather take a cold shower." JJ

Before he answered he looked up and down her body, she was beautiful.

"No, that's not what I said at least not completely." Will

"Then what and don't use the you were tired and need sleep excuse. You don't want me, not that I blame you." JJ tears falling down her checks

Will shook his head "What do you mean you don't blame me? Yes, I have taken cold showers and for the next three weeks I will because you can't have sex therefore neither can I."

"Look at me, I didn't look this way when we met and I didn't look this way when we were married." She told him

"Jen, I am looking at you. Please believe me when I tell you that because I am looking you I need another cold shower. I love you, I want you and that's not going to change." Will

"I don't want to fight, please just let me take a shower." JJ

"You still don't believe me." Will as he pulled off his shirt

"What are you doing?" JJ asked

"Joining you, we still aren't having sex but maybe you'll believe me." Will told her

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

"I am not taking a cold shower; if you want one take one by yourself." She told him

He moved in front of the door before she could reach it

"Will move" she yelled

"That's not happening. You are going to talk to me." Will reaching for her

"I don't want to. I want to know that I turn my husband on but apparently I can't even do that." JJ

"You are so damn stubborn you know that right." He told her as he pulled her to his body; he knew she could feel him. "Now do you really think that you don't turn me on, that I don't want you because Cher that's not even close to be true."

She broke down in his arms "I want these damn feelings to go away. I can feel myself being crazy yet I still do it."

"We will get through it. Jen yell, scream, and kick but please don't shut me out." Will as he rubbed her back

"Keep pushing me to open up." JJ wrapping her arms around him

"Cher, I will I am not letting you go anywhere." Will told her

/

Two hours later

They arrived at Dave's as her phone rang, it was Lauren

"Hey big sister" JJ as she was getting out of the car

"Hey are you there already." Lauren asked

"Will, Mia and I just pulled up. Henry stayed with Mom and Dave last night, something wrong." JJ

"No, I didn't know when you were getting. Shane says we should be there in about twenty minutes. I guess I am a little nervous." Lauren

"You will like Dave, he really is great. Lauren wait until you see the way he treats mom." JJ

"That's what mom said about the way he treats you. It's still kind of weird." Lauren

"You're thinking the same thing I was when she told me." JJ told her

"And that would be." Lauren asked

"About dad, mom deserves to be happy and we know that's what he would want. Dave is not trying to take his place." JJ

"Are you sure you're the youngest." Lauren laughing

"Yes and I need you to be on my side today. I don't know if I can handle Jr and Sarah without your help. Mom is happy" JJ

"I am always on your side and if mom is happy the two of them will not ruin it for her." Lauren

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." JJ

"Okay bug." Lauren laughing, knowing JJ hated when she called her that

/

"Mommy" Henry came running to her

"Little man did you have fun." JJ asked

"Yeah, nana says everyone is coming. Does that mean Jack too?" Henry asked

JJ looked up as her mom came in the room, she looked nervous

"No, Jack isn't coming over. But your cousins are and I just talked to Aunt Lauren and they should be here with Riley in just a little bit." JJ told him

"You spoke with Lauren." Sandy

"Yeah, she should be here in about fifteen minutes and is just as nervous as you are." JJ laughing

"But mommy I told him I would share." Henry waiting until she had stopped talking to his grandma

"Share what?" JJ asked

"Nana and Grandpa Dave" Henry told her making all the adults in the room, which now included Rossi and Will.

"You're sharing Nana and Grandpa Dave." JJ asked a little confused

"Yes, he doesn't have a nana or grandpa." Henry looking around

JJ didn't know what to say, she looked at Will, Dave and her mom.

Sandy was the first to talk "Henry that is very sweet and if it's okay with Jack's dad he can call me nana too."

"Maybe later, I can call Uncle Aaron to see if he can bring Jack over." Dave told him, they all heard the car pull up.

"I think Aunt Lauren is here." JJ told Henry

/

They all walked outside

"Relax mom." JJ shaking her head

Kris and Isaiah pulled up right after Lauren "Your brothers have never been on time for anything until now." Sandy looking JJ

"First time for everything." JJ

Sandy and JJ hugged everyone before Sandy introduced Dave to them.

"Bug you look great. Where's Mia?" Lauren asked as they walked towards the porch.

"She's in the house sleeping, but probably not for long." JJ told her

"Bug" Rossi whispered to Will making him laugh

"I wouldn't say it to loud, she doesn't like it." Will warned

"Dave, this is Lauren and Shane." Sandy started with her oldest daughter

"It's nice to finally meet you both." Dave told her

"You too" Lauren smiling as she shook his hand

JJ turned to see Riley, KJ, and Henry chasing her youngest niece around. They were all laughing.

"Nice to meet you, that's Riley running around with Henry." Shane

JJ looked at her brothers, they were both smiling. They knew their mom was happy.

"I am Isaiah and this is my wife Lydia." Isaiah as he shook his hand

"Nice to meet you both" Dave

"Well I guess that makes me Kris and this is my wife Sarah." Kris shaking his hand

They heard Mia crying before Dave could say anything

"I'll get her" Will told JJ

"You planning on feeding her" JJ laughing

"Good point, I'll get Henry." Will smiling

"Bug, I am going with you." Lauren

"If you don't stop with the bug thing." JJ

"I am not afraid of you." Lauren laughing as she followed JJ

"Everyone come in" Dave


	7. Fights and Secrets

"Mia meet your Aunt Lauren." JJ picking her up

"She looks like Will. Feed her then I will take her." Lauren smiling

"Yeah I even think her hair is getting curly." JJ

"How are you doing?" Lauren

"I have good and bad days, today is getting better." JJ admitted

"It will, I started feeling better after a month but the feeling would still creep up on me for about six months." Lauren

"I thought I was losing my mind. Mom helped me understand more." JJ

"Me too, and I like Dave." Lauren

"I told you. Where's Macy?" JJ asked

"Your niece is looking at Georgetown and then will be here." Lauren

"Really, she's thinking of Georgetown." JJ smiling

"Yes, someone let her visit them there and now she wants to follow in that someone's footsteps. She's even talking about Journalism." Lauren

There was a knock on the door

"Jen" Will

"Come in." JJ

"Jr is here with Kristen and the kids." Will rolling his eyes

"I made Shane promise to be nice. Do I need to make you too?" Lauren laughing

"Jen already did." Will

"I think she's almost done. Lauren you should go." JJ

"Okay, but I get her first." Lauren

"I understand." JJ

"She still eating good." Will asked

"Yes and I hope she's ready for all this craziness." JJ

"I have your back always. Maybe calling Emily and Hotch wouldn't be such a bad idea." Will

"I'll suggest it later. Can you burp her?" JJ

"Of course, come here Mon Chou." Will taking Mia

/

"Hey Jr, Kristen. Sorry Mia was hungry." JJ smiling

"It's okay, the baby comes first." Kristen

"Will, it's good to see you." Jr

"You too" Will as Lauren took Mia

JJ watched as Henry stood by Will waiting for the adults to stop talking before he spoke.

"What's up buddy?" Will asked

"Can we swim and call Jack?" Henry asked Will

"I think we are going to be eating soon after that you can swim." Will told him

"And Jack?" Henry

"Buddy, I'll call later to see. Why don't you show all your cousins the playroom?" JJ told him

"Okay." Henry

"There's a playroom." Sarah, looking around

"Yes, Dave changed one of the bedrooms into a playroom for when Henry and Jack are here." Sandy answered

"It usually only gets used when the weather is bad." Rossi walking back into the room.

"Jen, are you going back to work?" Jr asked

"Yes, I took extra time off so in about two months." JJ

"Why did you take extra time?" Lauren, letting Shane hold Mia

"Mia had colic I wanted to make sure it was gone before I went back." JJ

"You don't want to stay home." Sarah asked

Sandy looked at JJ, knowing where this was going.

"No, Will and I agreed that me going back to work was a good thing." JJ told her simply

"Being a stay at home mom isn't a bad thing." Jr told her

"You're right it's not, but it's not want is best for my family." JJ looking at him

Dave was starting to understand why both Sandy and JJ was nervous about them all being in the same room.

"Where's Macy?" Lydia finally asked

"She's looking at the dorms at Georgetown and then she will be here." Shane

"Georgetown wonder where she got that idea from." Kris smiling at JJ

"It gets better she's even talking about majoring in Journalism" Lauren

"As long as she stays away from the BAU, she'll be fine." JJ, glancing at Rossi

"So it's good enough for you but not for Macy." Jr

"You know that's not what I meant." JJ

"No, explain." Jr

JJ had enough and both Sandy and Will knew it. Lauren, Kris, and Isaiah tried to stop it from going any further but they couldn't. Dave wasn't sure if he should step in or not.

"Stop being an ass, you're not dad, so stop acting like you are. Do I want Macy to see half the stuff I've seen? No, you're a cop do you want your kids or any of your nieces or nephews to see the victims you've seen." JJ spat out

"I'll ignore most of what you just said. If you don't want to see any of it then stay at home and be with your family" Jr

"So you're going to ignore the part that's true and only pick the parts that you what to turn around." JJ

"I have never once said I was dad and I didn't turn anything around. What do you even remember about dad?" Jr

"That's enough." Sandy almost yelling

Dave watched as all five of her kids jumped a little, also making Mia cry.

"Dave, Will, Shane can you three take Mia and start the food. Lydia, Sarah, Kristen will you go check on the kids." Sandy trying to stay calm

"The playroom is down that hall, last door." JJ pointing

/

Sandy watched as the six people she didn't raise walked out of the room.

"The five of you will listen to me and listen to me carefully." She started

They all shook their heads before she said anything else

"Owen you owe your sister an apology, the decisions that she and Will make for their family are none of your business. Jennifer, you shouldn't have called him an ass and neither of you should have brought your dad into." Sandy

"She's still acting like a spoiled brat." Jr mumbled

"I said enough. The five of you are adults with your own families; I can't make you get along. But when you all are in the same house I am in you will show me respect by respecting each other. And I don't care if it's this house or my house, I asked Dave to have all of you here because I wanted him to meet all my children, he's an important part of my life and I was hoping that he could be in yours." Sandy

"Mom, I am sorry and I'll apologize to Dave." JJ

"Seems he already is to Jennifer" Jr, implying more

"What the hell does that mean?" JJ

"It means I can't tell if you think of him as a father or something else." Jr

Sandy was taken aback by her sons comment

"You really think I would" JJ started

"Sleep with him. Yeah, you sure Mia is Wills." Jr smirking

"Go straight to hell. I haven't talked to you since I told you I was pregnant and now you think you know more about my life than anyone. The only part of your comment that was right was that I do look at Dave like a father." JJ trying hard not to cry

Lauren and Sandy saw Will walk into the kitchen without Mia but neither of them saw Rossi

"Then why are you so defensive? If you're doing nothing wrong why worry about what any of us think so my professional opinion would be that you're hiding something. So are you really sure." Jr

"First I know who the father of both of my children is, you can question it all day the answer will be the same. Second, I became defensive when you made me sound like a slut. Third, usually when someone is accusing someone else of something it's because they are either doing it themselves or have had it done to them." JJ, she didn't know how right she was

"Did he really just call you a slut?" Will making her turn around

JJ stood up and in front of Will before he could move, knowing he couldn't hit her brother with her standing in front of him.

Sandy walked out of the room

"Owen, just because Kristen lied to you doesn't mean that you can take it out on Jen or mom. Mom's right you need to apologize to Jen and Will at this point for your comments and Dave for being an ass after he invited all of us here." Isaiah finally spoke

"He doesn't need to apologize to me for anything. We are taking our kids home, after I go and check on Mom." JJ announced looking at Will

"What is he talking about? Jen don't leave it will only make things worse" Lauren

"Nothing and I told you not to say anything Isaiah." Jr

"Mom's mad, Will could kill you right now and I wouldn't stop him, and Jen's hurt and was right. Did you really think I wasn't going to say something?" Isaiah

"I was right about what?" JJ leaning up against Will so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Tell them" Isaiah

"Savannah and Corey aren't mine." Jr looking at Jen "I found out about Corey last year when he was sick but I didn't know about Savannah until on our way here. Jen, I should've never said those things to you. I'm sorry to both you and Will."

"What? Does mom know?" Lauren standing up

"She knows about Corey. I asked her not to say anything." Jr

"Did she know before she had them?" Kris

"Yes" Jr

"Just because they are not yours biologically doesn't mean you're not their dad." JJ finally spoke, looking over at Lauren

"I love both of them that's not changing. I just can't wrap my mind around all of it. Jen, I really am sorry." Jr

"I know that you are but right now I am mad at you. Someone has to go talk to mom." JJ pushing back the urge to punch him

"You two were fighting, it should be one of you." Kris

"Chicken" Lauren

"We vote on it." Isaiah told them

Rossi had sat back and watched everything happen without saying anything; she had raised her kid's right. No matter what they had been fighting over they all gathered around their brother and now was worrying about their mother.

"I'll go. We all know that's how the vote is going to go." JJ told them

She turned and looked at Will "Please go check on Mia and Henry."

/

"Mom" JJ knocking on the door

"Come in." Sandy

"I am sorry that did go the way it should have." JJ started

"Jen, you shouldn't be in here apologizing." Sandy

"We all took a vote and I won. Jr told both me and Will he was sorry, I am still mad and Will may hit him, but I understand now." JJ

"He told you about Corey." Sandy asked

"Yes so I guess he needed to take it out on someone." JJ

"You are not the person he should have taken it out." Sandy

"He really needs to talk to you about other things. Lauren and I want to take her out. I would love to tell Sarah about her best friend. " JJ

"Yes, but my baby girl is more reasonable than that and wouldn't purposely hurt her brothers or nieces and nephews." Sandy

"I know" JJ

"I hate to know what Dave thinks." Sandy

"Mom, he has seen worse." JJ

"Come on; let's pass out some of those fake smiles of yours." Sandy


	8. Starting over and Getting busted

JJ and Sandy walked back out to the living room, surprised to see Dave and Jr sitting there. Dave was talking quietly while Jr was listening.

"Should I even ask what's going on?" Sandy asked

"Mom, I really am sorry." Jr looking at her

"Your sister explained but that doesn't mean you should have taken anything out on her." Sandy

"I know." Jr simply said

"He apologized to me again. We were just talking." Rossi

JJ noticed that Jr looked like his lip had been bleeding.

"Where's Will?" JJ asked

"And Lauren for that matter" JJ

"Will took Mia and Henry downstairs, he wasn't sure what you wanted to do and Lauren went out back." Rossi

"What happened to your lip?" Sandy asked Jr

"Jen, Laurens right you leaving is only going to make things worse." Jr

"Your leaving" Sandy

"I want to take your wife out, Lauren may be doing it now and my husband probably wants knock the hell out of you or did he already. Staying is not the best option." JJ looking at her brother "Mom we had a deal."

Rossi saw the look in Sandy's eyes, he knew that she wanted all of her kids here and even though this had started bad he wanted it for her.

"Kiddo, why don't you go talk to Will and see what he thinks." Dave

"Fine, but I am not promising anything." JJ has she was walking out of the room

/

JJ went to the downstairs bedroom; she stood in the doorway watching Will with their kids. He had Mia laying on his chest and was reading to Henry who was laying close to Wills side. She was wondering why she wanted to leave this, them.

"Hey" Will noticing her standing there

"Hey. You look comfortable." JJ smiling at him

"Enjoying the peace with the kids" Will, looking over at Henry

"Can't blame you for that." She knew she needed to say more but Henry was watching and listening to them

"How's mom?" Will

"Okay, they are talking now. Are you" JJ

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Will

"Henry, Aunt Lauren is outside with Riley do you want to go play for a little bit." JJ asked

"Yes please" Henry

"_I'm sending Henry up to you. So I can talk to Will. JJ"_

"_That's fine. I'll meet him in the kitchen. Lauren"_

"Okay, she's going to meet you in the kitchen. Please stay with her." JJ helping Henry off the bed.

"Okay I will." As he ran out of the room

JJ sat on the edge of the bed; she had no idea where to start.

"Mom doesn't want us to leave." JJ

"I figured that." Will as he put Mia in the bassinet

He sat down next to JJ

"Do you want to stay?" Will asked

"I am not sure. I wanted this to be good for mom but I don't know if that can happen at this point." She admitted

"I know he is hurting, but what he said to you was uncalled for." Will

"Did you really hit him? You know that I would never lie to you like that. If there had been any doubt with either of the kids I would have told you." JJ

"I don't doubt you or that the kids are mine. Yes, I am mad because of what he said to you but I hate the fact that he made you feel like you needed to make sure that I knew it. Yes I punched him in the mouth." Will pulling her closer to him

"That's why I don't think it's a good idea for us to stay." JJ

"I promise you that I won't hit him again if you want to stay, if he doesn't say anything else. Dave torn into him after you left the room for the way he made you and mom feel. Are you going to be okay with him and Kristen?" Will

"I am mad at him and I want to punch him, but he's life has been flipped upside down so I am going to try to ignore it. Kristen on the other hand, I don't know if she should be worried about me or Lauren. What did you say to him?" JJ

"That the reason he was still standing is because you stood in front of me, it would make mom madder and we were in Rossi's house. If he speaks to you in that way again the only thing that was going to stop me would be our kids." Will

"So we try and stay, I would really like to see Macy. Maybe if Dave calls Hotch and Emily everyone will behave." JJ

"Okay, we can try. And I doubt that you will be nice even with Emily here." Will

/

In the living room

Jr sat on the couch next to Sandy while Rossi sat in the chair. They all seen Lauren come in and get Henry.

"What started this today? You have known about Corey for a while." Sandy asked

"Jen didn't tell you." He looked surprise

"All she said was that you needed to talk to me about other things." Sandy

"Savannahs not mine either, according to Kristin. She told me on the way here." Jr

"Why would she tell you that? Do you believe her?" Sandy

"She was mad about something and the kids were crying and she said it. I don't know if I believe her or not." Jr

"We are all her for you and those kids will not be treated any different. Is that why Will only punched you in the mouth?" Sandy asked

"Yeah, he should've killed me." Jr

"You have to make things better with your sister and Will." Sandy told him

"I know; that's what Dave and I were talking about." Jr

Sandy looked over at Dave grateful that he would try to fix this for her.

/

JJ walked back into the living room, Will was putting Mia in the pack in play.

"Where's Will?" Sandy asked, hoping they were staying

'Putting Mia in the pack in play" JJ

"In Henry's room" Dave asked

"Yes" JJ shook her head as Will walked back in

"Are you guys staying?" Sandy finally asked

"Yes, but maybe we should call Hotch and Emily to see if they want to come over" JJ replied looking at Will

"You think it will make everyone act better." Sandy

"Maybe, couldn't hurt anything" JJ half smiling

"Jen, Will I really am sorry. I know that's not enough and it doesn't make up for anything I said and I didn't mean any of it." Jr told them

"How about we start this visit over?" JJ

"Are the two of you done fighting?" Sandy

JJ shrugged "At least for right now."

"Yes, we are done" Jr

"You can't promise that because we both know one of us is going to make the other mad and we will start again." JJ laughing

Sandy looked at her oldest and youngest child and shook her head.

"They are too much alike and I would bet that Jr doesn't back down" Dave started, looking at JJ "And I know you don't, I can't imagine the fights when you were younger."

"No profiling me, it's against the rules." JJ

"We're not at work and it's the teams rule." Rossi

JJ rolled her eyes "I wasn't that bad"

"Of course she wasn't" Jr

"Jen was no worse than the rest of you, probably better at getting away with things. But no worse." Sandy told them

"That's just because we busted her before you could. There was a reason she hated when Jr and I stayed at the house." Lauren walking back into the room

"That's not true and where did you disappear to" JJ

"Outside but changed my mind before I got into trouble and it's true. But you will get paid back." Lauren

"Lauren's right. Mom cursed us all." Jr

"What do you mean you busted her?" Sandy asked

"Mom, it's not true." JJ as she sat next to Will

"Lousy Lair" he mumbled

"I think mom really wants to know." Lauren looking at Jr

"I am staying out of this one." Jr

"Tell me." Sandy looking at JJ

"Bug remember when you were at the Pub until Shane and I came in." Lauren

"The Pub, that placed closed a long time ago." Sandy

"Because they didn't check Id's well" Lauren

"I had an Id" JJ

"Yes, but it wasn't yours." Lauren laughing

"It was" JJ laughing

"Okay, I'll give you that but was it real." Lauren

"It was until you had Shane take it and then announce to everyone how old I really was." JJ

"I would have loved to seen that" Rossi

"Me too" Will

"How old were you?" Sandy asked

"Not old enough to be in there" JJ

"She was sixteen" Lauren

"Jennifer Marie" Sandy

"What did you do now?" Kris and Isaiah walking in the room

"Lauren was telling mom about catching Jen at the Pub." Jr

"With the fake id that you helped me get." JJ looking at Kris

"You only got that id because you black mailed me." Kris

"What did bug have on you?" Isaiah asked

"Please stop with the bug thing." JJ protested

"I have to ask why they call you bug?" Dave

"When she was little she could get into places that no one else could even think about getting into. Kris said she was like a little bug and it stuck." Sandy

"What did you have on Kris?" Lauren

"I don't know, probably nothing but he got me the Id. For the record none of you were innocent" JJ


	9. Respect and Bad Dreams

"You're right, but mom didn't think WE were either." Lauren told JJ

"I learned from watching all of you." JJ smirking at Lauren

JJ's phone rang before anyone said anything else.

"Hey what are you doing?" JJ

"Wondering if Dave just invited us over to play referee." Emily laughing

"No, I thought I would share the joys of having siblings with you since you don't have any." JJ rolling her eyes

"We are almost there. The real reason I called is to see if we need to stop and get anything." Emily

"Not that I know of but really you would have to ask Dave or mom." JJ

"Please ask as you know we have one excited little boy who may bounce out of the car soon." Emily

"I am pretty sure that is why Henry stays here." JJ laughing

"Em wants to know if they need to stop and get anything." JJ asked looking at Rossi and her mom

"No just the three of them." Sandy told her

"Did you here that?" JJ asked

"Yeah, is she sure and Jack wants to talk to you." Emily

"I am not asking and put him on." JJ

"Aunt JJ" Jack asked

"Yes buddy" JJ

"Are you at Uncle Dave's?" Jack asked again

"Yes, I am." JJ wondering why he asked

"Can I hold Mia when we get there?" Jack

"If she is up you can." JJ answered

"And I get to play with Henry" Jack

"Yes, plus other kids." JJ

"Okay, Thank you Aunt JJ. Here's Emmy" JJ

"Okay" JJ

She heard Emily take the phone back

"Should I ask?" JJ

"When I get there" Emily

"I'll see you then." JJ

/

Henry and Riley came running into the living room about the same time Mia started crying.

"Mommy" Henry

"Yeah bud." JJ as she was getting up to get Mia

"I have to ask you something." Henry

"Ok, come on I am pretty sure Mia is hungry." JJ as she started down the hall

"Can Riley and me play on the trampoline?" Henry whispered

"I don't have a problem with it as long as daddy or Uncle Shane is out there. Why are you whispering?" JJ as she reached the door

"Because Aunt Kristen and Sarah said no after Aunt Lydia said yes." Henry

"Why did they tell you no?" JJ asked as she picked up Mia

"Mommy she smells funny, they said because you or Aunt Lauren weren't out there and should be." Henry making a face.

"Okay please go ask Daddy to get me the diaper bag and ask Nana and Aunt Lauren to come here please." JJ

"What about the trampoline?" Henry

"Wait and I'll talk to Aunt Lauren. Please go tell daddy what I said." JJ

"Okay" Henry running out of the room

He went straight back to the living room and to Will making the same face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sandy asked

"Mia smells funny. Daddy mommy needs the diaper bag." Henry

"Okay" Will laughing at Henry's face

"Nana mommy wants you and Aunt Lauren" Henry

"Okay" Sandy

Henry decided to ask his Grandpa Dave about the trampoline.

"Grandpa Dave will you watch me and Riley on the trampoline?" Henry asked

"Buddy I will after I finish cooking." Dave

"Come on boys, I'll watch you." Isaiah told them

"Yeah" Henry and Riley

"Dave, do you care to let Jen or Lauren know" Isaiah

"I will let them know." Dave smiling

/

Lauren and Sandy walked into the bedroom

"Henry was right she does smell funny." Sandy

"I so don't miss that part." Lauren

JJ was pacing the room, waiting on the diaper bag, she didn't want to nurse until she had Mia changed.

"The crying or the stinky diapers." JJ asked

"Both of them." Lauren

"Here you go Jen." Will as he pulled out the diapers and wipes

"Thank you. Henry and Riley want to jump on the trampoline could you watch them please." JJ as she laid Mia down

"Yeah, I think Isaiah took them out." Will

"Thank you as soon as I am done feeding her I'll be out." JJ handing him the dirty diaper.

She watched as Will walked out of the room. She covered Mia up as she began to nurse before she spoke

"Mom, I need to you to talk to Chris and Jr." JJ started

"Okay. What about?" Sandy asked

"Lydia told Henry and Riley that they could jump on the trampoline and Sarah and Kristen went right behind her and told them they couldn't." JJ

"Why?" Lauren

"Because you and I weren't out there and should be. I don't want Henry to think that he doesn't have to listen to Lydia. I know that we haven't been around her a lot but she is still his aunt and I want him to respect her." JJ told them both

"I couldn't agree with you more." Lauren

"And they should keep their opinions to themselves and not say them in front of my son." JJ

"I will talk to both of your brothers; if I have to I will talk to Kristen and Sarah." Sandy looking at both of her daughters

"I don't want there to be another fight." JJ

"Me either. Let me go talk to them, come outside when you're done." Sandy as she walked out of the room.

"Mom looked mad." Lauren

"Will and I said that we would leave if another fight started. I think she also knows that I can't take much more today." JJ

"You held up better than I would even now." Lauren

"Thank you." JJ as she switched Mia around

/

Sandy walked outside seeing Chris and Jr talking to Will and Dave.

"Is Jen okay?" Dave looking at Sandy

"She is fine, Mia is eating then they will be out. I am going to steal my sons for just a couple of minutes." Sandy

"Okay." Dave

Dave and Will watched as Chris and Jr followed Sandy back into the house.

"Something is going on." Will

"She didn't look happy." Dave

/

In the living room

"Mom, what's wrong?" Chris asked

"I need the two of you to do me a favor." Sandy

"Okay." Jr

"You two need to talk to your wives. Lydia told Henry and Riley that they could jump on the trampoline and then Sarah and Kristen told them they couldn't. Both of your sisters don't want the boys to think they shouldn't listen or respect Lydia." Sandy explained

"Why did they tell them no?" Chris

"Because neither of your sisters was out there and should be, that's the other thing. They said it in front of Henry, who repeated to Jen, if that is how they feel then they need to say something to the two of you or the girls but not to or in front of the kids." Sandy

"I'll talk to Kristen." Jr told Sandy

"I'll talk to Sarah." Chris

"Please do not make a big scene." Sandy

"Yes mom." Chris and Jr.

/

Back in the bedroom

"You ready to go outside." Lauren asked

"Yeah, I hope no one makes a big scene." JJ as she buttoned up her shirt

"I don't think they will. Sarah and Kristen are afraid of mom." Lauren told her as they walked into the hallway.

"I know but they still want all the attention or at least try to make me look bad. Sometimes I think they are trying to win points with mom by pointing out anything they think are flaws in me." JJ, they both heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it." JJ said loudly hoping it was Emily and Hotch.

JJ opened the front door to Jack and Emily.

"Hey" JJ, she noticed Lauren right behind her.

"Hey, there is a girl out here that says she's Macy, but there is no way Macy is old enough to be looking at Georgetown." Emily smiling at both of the women

"I told her the same thing; it's good to see you Emily." Lauren

"Aunt Jen." Macy

"Macy you are a sight for sore eyes." JJ as she gave her a hug.

"Mia is so cute. Can I hold her?" Macy

"Yes" JJ as she handed Mia to Macy

"Buddy, you can hold her after Macy since you have seen her before today." JJ told Jack

"Okay. Where's Henry?" Jack asked JJ

"He was on the trampoline with Riley and has been waiting on you all day." JJ told him

They all walked back into the living room as Hotch joined them.

"Lauren you've met Hotch right." JJ

"Yes, it's good to see you again." Lauren

"You too." Hotch

"Where is everyone else?" Macy asked

"Out back the food should be almost done." JJ

"Then we got here at the right time." Emily laughing

"Come on." JJ laughing

"Hey mom, look who we found." Lauren as they all walked out back

Everyone turned around and looked at them.

"Macy, you finally made it." Sandy walking towards them

"It's good to see you Nana." Macy as she handed Mia back to JJ

Macy made her rounds hugging everyone and making small talk. JJ took the opportunity to talk to Hotch and Emily about Henry sharing.

"Can I talk to you two?" JJ asked, Jack was now with Henry and Riley

"Yeah, something wrong." Hotch asked

"Not really." JJ walking back towards the house

"What's going on?" Emily

"I just wanted to let you know that Henry told Jack that he would share his Nana and Grandpa Dave with him. Henry told my mom and she said she didn't care if Jack called her Nana too as long as Hotch was okay with it." JJ explained

"I love your son." Emily told her

"Jack said something about Henry sharing but he didn't say what. I don't have a problem with it as long as your mom is sure." Hotch

"I'll ask her again if you want but I really don't think it's necessary." JJ

"Thank you JJ." Hotch

"Now what was wrong with him earlier?" JJ asked

"He had a bad dream." Emily started

JJ looked at both of them puzzled.

"His dream was that Emily, Jessica, Garcia and you had been hurt like Haley was. You were the only person I didn't call, well besides Emily, because I knew that you would be out here. I think he has been worried about you all day." Hotch

"I hate that he still has bad dreams and either of you can call at any time." JJ

"How as this been going?" Emily asked

"You really don't want to know." JJ as they headed back outside.


	10. announcement

"Time to eat" Dave announced

JJ was sitting at a table with Emily and Lauren holding Mia, she was watching her oldest two brothers talked to their wives. She also noticed Lydia looking a little lost.

"We should invite Lydia to sit with us." JJ told the other two women.

"I need to fix Riley's plate, I will while I am doing that." Lauren as she got up

Will and Hotch came up to the other two women.

"I am going to fix Henry a plate. Do you want anything?" Will asked JJ

"No, I am not really that hungry." JJ answered looking down at Mariah

Emily watched Will's face, she knew something had been going on with JJ but she wasn't really sure what it was.

"Come on Aaron, let's get Jack's plate." Emily getting up from the table.

Will waited until they were gone before saying anything else

"Jen have you eaten today." Will asked

"I have snacked here and there." JJ not looking at him

"Did something else happen?" Will

"No, nothing like what you are thinking. I'll eat later." She told him

Will didn't want to press the issue; he knew she was getting into one of her moods.

"Okay, I'll get Henrys and then can get Mia." Will

"Eat she's sleeping. We are fine." JJ told him

"Okay" Will

/

Lauren, Lydia and Emily came back to the table to sit with JJ. JJ noticed Lydia staring at Mia.

"She really is cute Jen" Lydia

"Thank you. When you're done you can hold her if you want to." JJ

"I would love to." Lydia smiling

"How long have you two been married?" Emily asked

"Almost a year" Lydia

"Still newlyweds" Emily laughing

"Give that about six more months." Lauren

"Lauren" JJ

"We both know our brother; the fact that she's not killed him yet surprises me." Lauren

"I feel the same way about my brother." Lydia

"Do you guys have the kids all the time now?" JJ asked

"Yes, Liz doesn't seem to have a problem with it. She usually tries to get them at least once a month." Lydia

"Why does that not surprise?" Lauren

"It's honestly probably for the best, the kids seem happier and so does Isaiah." JJ

"He really is. We both love having them with us." Lydia as she reached for Mia.

"Wow, she's little." Lydia

"She maybe little but she has a set of lungs." JJ

She noticed both Sarah and Kristen walking towards them.

"Lauren, Emily be nice." JJ warned

"Do you mind if we join you?" Sarah

"Not at all" Lauren smiling

"Jen do you know where your mom went?" Rossi walking up

"I don't but I can go look for her." JJ

"I will and make sure you eat." Rossi as he walked in the house

"Yes, sir" JJ shaking her head

"Are you eating?" Emily asked

"Not right now." JJ

/

In the Kitchen

"Are you hiding out?" Dave asked Sandy

"A little, we should've done this one at a time." Sandy

"Everything is going okay now." Dave trying to reassure her

"Right now, there is a reason Jen only comes home during the Holidays." Sandy

"They seem to gang up on her but she is tough." Dave

"Any other time I would agree with her being tough." Sandy

She sat at the table, waiting for him to join her.

"You know that there is a big difference between Jen, Lauren, Owen and Chris." Sandy

"Yes, although we have never talked about the exact difference." Dave

"Jr was fourteen, Lauren was thirteen and Chris was eleven when I had Jen. Isaiah was six and Nikki was eight. So she really was the baby. They all treated her that way and still do. Jr married Kristen when he was eighteen and Chris married Sarah when he was nineteen." Sandy

"So the two women have been a part of JJ's life for a long time." Dave

"Yes and she didn't warm up to either of them even as a child. So the easiest thing for them to do was accuse her of things. Lauren and Nikki used to fight with them over it. As Jen got older she fought her own battles with them but they have always seemed to get the best of her." Sandy told him

"You think that's what's going to happen now." Dave

"Yes, they told Henry that he couldn't jump on the trampoline because his mom wasn't out there and should be. Of course he told Jen because he didn't understand." Sandy

"That's why you came and got the boys." Dave

"Yes, I would rather the two of them talk to their wives then me or Lauren. Jen will leave if something else happens and I want her to be here when we tell them." Sandy

"So, let's tell them now and then we will both keep them off Jen." Dave

"I can't thank you enough, you have taken on a lot with the kids." Sandy

"You don't have to thank me, I love you and the kids are a part of you. But I have to say that I am glad only one of them lives close although Lauren and Isaiah could be here too." Dave

"Come on let's go tell them." Sandy

/

Dave and Sandy walked back outside

"Will I need you to whistle" Dave

"You want everyone's attention?" Will asked

"Yes." Sandy

"Okay, give me a minute." Will as he walked towards JJ

/

"Cher, Dave and your mom want everyone's attention. I am going to get to whistle loudly too." Will whispered in her ear

"Okay, let me get Mia." JJ as Lydia handed her the baby

Will and Emily both walked away from the table to stand further away from Mia.

Rossi shook his head and Will and Emily whistled making everyone stop.

"What's going on?" Chris asked

/

"I wanted everyone's attentions." Sandy

"You have it." Lauren laughing

"Nobody is allowed to say anything while I am talking." Sandy

She noticed her five children glance at each other trying to figure out want was going on.

"I am moving in with Dave." Sandy told them simply

"I asked Sandy to move here two months ago. We wanted to tell everyone together. I also asked her to marry me." Dave watching each of her five kids faces, stopping at JJ.

"And I agreed. I am not giving up the house in Pennsylvania and I want everyone there at Christmas just like before. If any of you want to stay there any other time it's open to you." Sandy finished

"Is this another surprise wedding?" JJ asked

"No, it really is just a cook out." Dave

"Mom, Dave we are all happy for both of you." Jr told them

"To mom and Dave" Lauren

JJ believed there was something else they weren't telling them.

"So when are you getting married?" Isaiah asked looking at JJ

Dave looked at Sandy

"We actually went a couple of weekends ago and got married." Sandy

"A couple of weeks ago" JJ

"Yes" Dave

"When exactly?" Lauren

"The day Jen had Mia." Sandy

"Explains why it took you so long to get to the hospital." JJ

Sandy looked at JJ "Neither of us wanted to take away from Mia and then I realized that I should tell everyone at the same time."

"Congratulations." Chris

JJ noticed Kristen and Sarah get up and walk into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**I appreciate all review as long as they are positive, that does include constructive ****criticism I am not the best at proofing my own writing and tend to jump around (I am trying to get better). Thank you to everyone****. **

/

Everyone congratulated both Sandy and Dave. JJ, Emily, Lauren and Lydia sat back down at the table they had been sitting at.

"Where did Kristen and Sarah go?" Lydia asked

"Back in the house." JJ

"You were worried about Morgan teasing you when they started dating wait until now." Emily looking at JJ

"Wait until Pen finds out." JJ laughing

"I might stay around for that." Lauren laughing

"Is it weird for you Jen?" Lydia

"Not really, it was at first but both Dave and Hotch told them to knock it off. Now it could be a little different but I'll get through it." JJ smiling

"Back to Lydia's original question what do you think the other two are up to?" Lauren

"I don't think I want to know but I am sure we will know before to much longer." JJ

"They really like to keep things going don't they?" Lydia

"Yes, it's always been that way. I was thinking that Jr could take the kids and go stay at the house if he really wanted too." Lauren

Emily and Lydia, neither knew what was going on, looked at her funny.

"That's not our decision to make and I am not going to be the one to bring it up. We shouldn't be talking about it." JJ looking at her sister

"Your right, I shouldn't have brought it up." Lauren

"I think we missed a whole lot." Emily

"You did and trust me when I say it's better to be in the dark on this one." JJ

/

Macy walked over carrying Mia.

"I come over and all of you stop talking." Macy

"We were done with the subject." Lauren told her daughter

"She seems to like you." JJ

"Yeah, she really is cute Aunt Jen." Macy smiling

"And you better not be getting any ideas." Lauren warned

"Mom, relax I am not but if I go to Georgetown I will get to see both her and Henry more." Macy

"What did you think of Georgetown?" Emily asked

"I love the campus and the class but I am not sure about the dorms. I've never had to share a room and they are small." Macy

"You could live off campus." Lydia

"Mom and Dad have both already said no to that." Macy

"If you go to Georgetown you can always stay at with us on the weekends and I am sure your Nana would let you stay with her when you need time away. Honestly, living in the dorms was fun." JJ

"I hadn't thought about that, next weekend I am looking at Tulane." Macy

JJ saw the worry on Lauren's face.

"Will's mom is close to there and so are his brothers. Jason is actually going to be a junior there." JJ told them

"Didn't Will go to there?" Emily asked

"Yes and he loved it." JJ

"Can I get his mom to watch her?" Lauren asked

"Mom" Macy protested

"Will could get his mom and all three brothers to watch her. Mike may even follow her to class." JJ smirking

"That would suck." Emily

"Tell me about it." Lydia

"Lauren if you talk to Dave he may get her a body guard." JJ

"Okay, I am not talking to the two of you anymore and I am so telling Nana." Macy

"Telling me what?" Sandy as she walked over to the table

Dave, Will, and Shane also joined them.

"Mom and Aunt Jen are saying that if I go to Tulane they can get people to follow me to class." Macy

"I am not seeing a problem with that." Shane

"The two of you didn't have people following you to classes." Sandy looking at her daughters

"In all fairness I already had Macy and she went almost everywhere I did." Lauren

"And if I remember straight you stayed at a hotel five minutes from campus for the first two week I was at school." Jen

"Okay you both have a point." Sandy

"Tulane is a big campus and has too many frats. Jason could keep you company after I talk to him." Will

"What kind of talk?" Lydia asked

"The kind of talk that explains that she is off limits to him and if anything happens to her it will be his fault." Will

"I am really starting to feel sorry for Mia." Emily

"I didn't say I was going there, I said I was looking at the campus next weekend." Macy

"Macy if you decide to go to Georgetown you are welcome to stay here anytime." Dave

"Thank you. Aunt Jen said the same thing." Macy

Mia started fussing before anyone else could say anything else.

"That's my notice that she's getting hungry." JJ taking Mia from Macy

"Have you tried a bottle yet?" Lauren asked

"Yes and it takes her twice as long to eat. She does not like it at all." JJ as she was getting up.

"I am going to take her in." JJ looking at Will

"Okay, Henry is back on the trampoline. Did you eat?" Will

"No, I will when I get done." JJ walking towards the house

/

JJ walked into the kitchen, she could hear her sister-in-laws talking in the living room.

"I can't believe that they all seem so happy that she married him." Kristen

"Well you have to admit it's an improvement from the house in PA." Sarah

"I guess but Sandy has never seemed like the type of person to marry for money." Kristen

"That is true. What did you think of what Jr said to Jen earlier?" Sarah

"I think he could have been right, not about Mia but I have wondered about Henry." Kristen

"I don't know, I mean I know we haven't always gotten along but I can't see her lying to him for all this time." Sarah

"He may know. It's not like she's as innocent as everyone thinks she is and I can't believe she's going back to work." Kristen

JJ knew she needed to take Mia downstairs but she was frozen in the spot she was standing.

"I don't agree with her going back to work. I mean if Kris was more like Will I would never let him out of my sight." Sarah laughing

"Tell me about it, I wonder how committed he is to her." Kristen

"Oh come on, that would be crossing more than one line." Sarah

"It was just a thought. Jennifer doesn't deserve someone that good; she was always a little brat." Kristen

"I agree with that part. We should get back out there and pretend to be the big happy family." Sarah

"Yeah, let's go." Kristen

JJ quietly took Mia downstairs before either of them seen her.

/

In the basement

JJ was trying to nurse Mia, but she was crying and couldn't get relaxed so Mia was fussing more than she was eating.

"Baby please eat, Mommy is trying to relax I promise." JJ talking to her while she was trying to take a couple of deep breathes.

"_Forget about what they said." JJ told herself_

Mia was now crying, not just fussing and JJ didn't want anyone to come down stairs. She tried to remember times in Will and hers relationship to help her relax. When she started remembering their first date, she relaxed enough for Mia to eat, so she decided to tell Mia the story.

"I met your daddy while working and he flirted the whole time. Before I left New Orleans I gave him my number and he called me three hours later. Two weeks later I went to see him in New Orleans and he was so funny. We were both nervous and he tried to take me to a special diner but because we didn't have reservations we couldn't go to that restaurant. So we ended up in some little hole in the wall restaurant, Mia it was the night I fell in love with him." JJ, still crying

When Mia was done, JJ put her in the crib and then laid down on the bed remembering what Sarah and Kristen had said about her, making her cry even more. Maybe Will was too good for her, did she really deserve to happy, and should she go back to work. JJ didn't know the answers all she knew is that right now she didn't feel worthy of her family, not Will or either one of her kids.

/

An hour later – Outside

Will looked around for JJ; he hadn't seen her since she took Mia in to nurse.

"Mom, have you seen Jen." Will asked walking up to Sandy

"Not in a while." Sandy

"Mia may have taken a nap." Will trying not to look worried

Sandy was sitting with Dave, Emily, Hotch, Lauren and Shane.

"Do you want me to go check on them?" Lauren

"No, I will. Henry, Jack and Riley are with Macy." Will

"We have Henry." Emily

"Thanks." Will walking away

/

In the basement

JJ was still crying, she realized she was sobbing, she didn't hear him come in. He climbed in the bed wrapping his arms around her.

"Jen, why are you crying?" Will asked lightly

"Just go back outside, I don't want to talk." JJ

"I am not leaving you. We can just lay here." Will

"Will, can we go home. I don't want to be around them." JJ

"Of course we can. Jen who don't you want to be around?" Will

She knew she was going to have to explain.

"Kristen and Sarah, I overheard them talking." JJ

"About what?" Will asked

"Mostly me, they said I didn't deserve you and that I was crazy for going back to work. Kristen wanted to know how committed you were to me and then they were questioning Henry being yours." JJ

"Jen, I hate that you heard them and that they made you feel like this. I am completely committed to you and I am the one that doesn't deserve you. As for Henry, we both know whose son he is and that's all that matters." Will told her

"You're wrong; I don't deserve you or the kids. I know my mom thinks that I am innocent but I wasn't Will I did some really stupid things." JJ

"And now you are saving people's lives and making the world safer. None of us is perfect and we all make mistakes. You deserve everything." Will

"Will, please take me home. If you want to come back I understand but I can't be here." JJ almost pleading with him.

"We are all going home. I am going to get Henry and let Mom know." Will

"Please don't let them make a big deal of us leaving." JJ

"I will do my best, get Mia ready." Will kissing her head before he got up.

"Okay." JJ as she watched him walk out of the room.

/

Back outside

Will walked outside looking for both Henry; he was sitting on Sandy's lap at the table.

"Hey buddy" Will

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Henry

"She's downstairs and doesn't feel well so we are going to go home." Will

"I don't want to." Henry protested

"You stayed last night and I think it might make mommy feel better." Will

"Henry go tell your cousins bye." Sandy, looking at Will

"Okay" Henry

"What happen?" Sandy as soon as Henry was far enough away.

"Her day got worse and she's ready to leave." Will trying to keep his promise

"Will" Sandy and Lauren

"She overheard certain people talking and she's upset but she doesn't want a big deal made of it." Will told them

"Will, we can drop Henry off later." Emily

"Thanks, but I think she really wants him to go too." Will

"The two of them can't keep their mouths shut; I think it's time they learned too." Lauren

"Lauren if you make it a big deal she is only going to get more upset." Will

"It's bull that she feels like she needs to leave, when she didn't do anything wrong." Lauren, noticing how upset Sandy was.

"Mom" Lauren, making everyone look at her.

"They are not going to keep picking at her, I am more than aware that your sister is not perfect nor has she ever been. But this is going to stop." Sandy getting up and walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

They all watched as Sandy walked into the house, Will didn't know if he should follow or not. Dave had the same look on his face.

"Let her go." Lauren told both men.

"She wasn't happy." Dave

"Jen didn't want a big deal made." Will

"She was pissed and won't try to convince Jen to stay, but I am sure a big deal will be made." Lauren

"I have to ask. Why do they have such a big problem with JJ?" Emily

"We don't have enough time for the whole story, so the short version." Lauren looking at everyone at the table.

"Okay." Will, even he didn't know the story.

"When our dad died mom kind of stepped away at least emotionally, Nikki had died almost two years before that and it was just too much for her. Jen had just turned thirteen and she did what most teenagers do and rebelled. We all at one point covered for her and tried our hardest to keep things from Mom." Lauren pausing for a moment

"Mom heard about most of it because it was a small town but chose to ignore it, which usually resulted in Jen doing something else. Kristen and Sarah felt like she was giving the whole family a bad name and have never let her live it down. Jen was fifteen and yet they still can't get over it." Lauren finishing

"She's not that little girl anymore." Will

"No but they still manage to get to her and I think Mom is done." Lauren

/

In the house

Sandy was debating on what she wanted to do, but she knew she had to check on Jen. She slowly made her way down the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." JJ

"Jen, I wanted to check on you before you left." Sandy quietly

JJ turned to look at her, she knew her eyes were still red and by the look on Sandy's face, she must look like hell.

"Mom, I can't stay." JJ

"I am not asking you to, this was too much and I am sorry." Sandy

"You didn't do anything wrong." JJ

"I should have stopped this a long time ago. I would like for you stay long enough for me to talk to all of you." Sandy

"Please don't make this a big deal, you should be celebrating. Now that you are living here we will see each more and you can't say that about the others." JJ

"Something needs to be said because they are blaming you for things that I should have stopped and for the record I know that you were not innocent but I ignored it." Sandy

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to take the kids and go home." JJ

"I can't force you to talk or stay, but I would like for you to stay long enough for me to talk." Sandy

JJ thought about it for a minute.

"I look like hell. I am only doing this if Will is with me and afterwards we can leave." JJ

"I want everyone in there. I'll see if I can have Macy watch the kids." Sandy

"Em and Hotch will help. Can you take Mia to Emily, while I wipe of my face." JJ

"Yes, I want you upstairs in the next five minutes." Sandy as she picked up Mia.

/

Outside

"Where did mom and Jen go?" Kris walking over

"Jen isn't feeling well and mom went to check on her." Lauren

"I thought I heard Henry telling people bye." Kris

"Yeah, we are going home." Will

"I hate that. I miss seeing Jen." Kris

Lauren couldn't hold it in.

"Your wife doesn't." Lauren mumbled.

"Lauren" Shane

Before Kris could ask, Sandy came out with Mia. They all looked at her confused.

"Where's Jen?" Will

"Downstairs washing her face, Emily, Aaron could you watch Mia and help with the other kids you too." Sandy

"Of course" Emily taking Mia

"Mom, what's going on?" Kris

"I will explain. Please go get your brothers and your wives and met me in the living room." Sandy

"Okay." Kris walking away

"Will, Lauren, Shane you three also in the living room. I am going to get Dave." Sandy

"Okay, we're going." Lauren

"Why do I feel like I am in trouble?" Shane

"Because it's Sandy." Will

/

JJ walked into the living room the same time as Will, Lauren, and Shane.

"Please tell me you agreed to this." Will

"Yeah, then we are leaving." JJ told him almost in a whisper.

Will and JJ sat on the small loveseat; JJ was sitting close enough to Will that Lauren sat down next to her.

"Henry is telling everyone bye." Will holding her hand

"Okay." JJ leaning her head on his shoulder

Everyone else started coming in, looking around at each other trying to figure out what was going on. Sandy and Dave walked in last.

"Mom" Jr

"You have all been around me enough to know that I don't go off on random topics nor do I get mad about them, so what I have to say now should have been done a long time ago." Sandy

"Okay." Kris

"I am done with let's see how bad I can make someone else feel, no one including my children has to be here. And I already know that some of you think that I am talking about Jen but it doesn't just happen to her, she just seems to be the best target for some of you. So let me make one thing clear upfront, I am well aware that none of my children are innocent or perfect, they have all made mistakes." Sandy taking a breath

"I thought early was already done with." Isaiah confused

"I am not talking about earlier. Jr., Jen, and Will have come to agreement and that is between the three of them. I am talking everyone thinking that I think Jen is innocent. I am aware that she messed up as a teenager and that most of you covered for her. I also know that you did it to cover for me because I wasn't there emotionally."

"Mom" JJ started

"No, it's my turn to talk." Sandy turned to look at her

"I don't know what was said early but it will stop and I am really done with things that Jennifer done as a teenager being brought up. If you have a problem with the way she acted sixteen years ago come to me, because I am the one who ignored them." Sandy looking at Kristen and Sarah

"What the hell happened?" Jr asked

Everyone looked around, Jen just closed her eyes. Lauren finally spoke up.

"Your" Lauren

"Don't" JJ looking at Lauren

"Let's go get the kids." JJ looking at Will

"Where are you going?" Isaiah

"Home" JJ told him

"Now, I want to know what happened." Isaiah

"Nothing, Mia is finally sleeping more than a half hour at a time and we don't mess that up with her being in different bed." JJ looking at the ground

"I don't believe you. You've never been able to lie." Isaiah

"Lauren said you didn't feel good. Henry can stay here and play with his cousins." Kris

"I don't and Henry should be with me." JJ

Sarah starting coughing on her drink.

"What did the two of you say?" Jr looking at Kristen and Sarah

"Drop it please. Mom wanted to talk now we are leaving. What time is everyone leaving tomorrow?" JJ asked

"What makes you think we said anything?" Kristen looking at her husband

"Because the two of you always do." Jr.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" JJ asked again

"I didn't do anything. I have no idea what is wrong with Ms. Innocent." Kristen

"ENOUGH" Dave yelled

/

Everyone looked up at him.

"Sandy just told all of you that picking on JJ needed to stop and all of you are welcome here, but in the house it will stop. I want to get to know all of you but since I already know JJ, Will and the kids I am telling you all that they will feel welcome and comfortable no matter who is here." Dave

"Kristen, Sarah you keep bringing up things from sixteen years and have managed to keep picking at Jen. Not once has she brought up anything the two of you done then or more recently, but if you keep it up I will start." Sandy told them

"This want I was trying to avoid." JJ mumbled

"I haven't done anything that I am worried about being brought up, can you say the same thing." Kristen looking at JJ

"Neither am I. I heard the two of you talking in here earlier and on the exception of Dave and Lydia everyone sitting in this room knows everything I did as a teenager including Will. We also all, well maybe not Sarah, know about you." JJ

"What don't I know?" Sarah looking at Kristen

"So everyone knows about the rumor or truth about you and the." Kristen before she was interrupted

"If you say the next thing, you will be finding a new place to stay tonight. And I mean just you, my grandchildren will be staying here and that does include Savannah and Corey." Sandy

"You can't do that." Kristen standing up

Lauren and JJ both stood up.

"I will." Sandy

"I would stop while you're ahead." Lauren

"I won't be threatened and my children are going with me. Just because Jen is comfortable leaving her kids doesn't mean the rest of us are." Kristen

"It's not a threat. There are four FBI agents and a detective in this house do you really think that you would have a chance." JJ

"You can't tell me that I can't take Savannah and Corey." Kristen

"I can and my kids are staying here." Jr

JJ looked at Will they both knew this would escalate, so she decided to once again try stop it.

"Everyone needs to stop including me. Mom and Dave should be celebrating not breaking up fights. I am well aware of what both Sarah and Kristen think of me and I need to stop letting it get to me. Will and I are leaving no matter what this solves or doesn't solve so everyone needs to drop it before we all say anything else that anyone of our kids could walk in on." JJ

"The point is you should have to leave." Isaiah told her

"We are. I see mom more than the rest of you and already know Dave, the point of this was for the rest of you to do the same. We can come back in the morning before everyone leaves." JJ looking at Will

"If you want to we will." Will told her

"The point of this was for the whole family to be together." Sandy

"Mom, I can't stay we talk about it and I won't let Henry hear anymore snide comments." JJ

"What snide comments did Henry hear?" Will

**Sorry to end this chapter like this. Hope you are all enjoying it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, it took so long to post a new chapter I had major writers block with story. Let me know what you think.**

"It was nothing and I shouldn't have brought it back up." JJ turning around to look at him

"Jen" Will

"Please let's just go home. Mia is going to be hungry soon and it's going to take forever to get Henry to leave." JJ almost pleading with him

"Jen, at least stay until after you feed Mia." Isaiah

"Isaiah I can't." JJ

JJ heard Kristen mumble something and she was trying to let it go but she couldn't.

"Kristen just say whatever your thinking." JJ

"You're putting yourself before your kids again." Kristen

"For the record, Mia isn't nursing the way she should be because I am upset because of something that has been said, so me taking our daughter home before she eats is the best thing for her. I also know you have more to say so go for it you and Sarah both." JJ

"Jen, I don't think this is a good idea." Lauren

"I am done. The two of them can't stand to see anyone happy when they're not and we all know what is going to be said, so let them say it. Maybe they'll feel better" JJ

JJ looked at both of her sister-in-laws sitting there, neither one of them speaking.

"What now you don't have anything to say? Earlier you both had something to say." JJ

"Some of what was said earlier shouldn't have been." Sarah

"The part where who the father of my son was questioned or me going back to work; let me guess your apologizing for her bringing up the rumor because your brother was involved in that one." JJ

"All of it." Sarah

"Don't apologize for me." Kristen

"Hold on, Jen what rumor are they talking." Shane jumped in

"You're just now asking that." Lauren

"Yes, because earlier Sandy was mad and I am not crazy." Shane

"The one about the football team." JJ mumbled

"If it wasn't true why did you just mumble it?" Kristen

"I can tell you it's not true, because I was the cop that busted up the party." Shane

"Shane it's not worth it; they are going to believe what they want to." JJ

"And that's fine but I am telling them the truth. I pulled your brother off Jen and in all rights should have killed him." Shane looking at Sarah

"She was fifteen and I heard her tell him no. He should have been in jail." Shane

"Why wasn't he?" Isaiah, getting mad

"I wouldn't let Shane press charged, it didn't get that far and it made me stop acting like I was." JJ

"Shane" Lauren

"This has nothing to do with Shane, so don't start on him. I made the decision and then begged him not to tell anyone. He knew that we had all been drinking and that includes me so we made an agreement." JJ

"What agreement?" Sandy

"He wouldn't press charges or say anything if I stopped acting like a fool and started following the rules that were set." JJ

"If she started rebelling again, I told everyone." Shane

"Why did you let everyone talk Jen?" Kris

"You and Jr were already mad and Kristen and Sarah believed it. Lauren and Isaiah were trying to keep it from mom, so I didn't say anything. What would it have changed within this family? Nothing and Sarah and Mike's dad was already sick it would have caused more problems than solving anything." JJ

"The three of you would have killed them." Lauren

"It was a rumor nothing else. It made me stop acting crazy; mom and I started talking more. So it needs to be let go." JJ pausing and looking at Will

JJ knew he would be mad about it being brought up; he had been mad when she told him the first time.

"As far as our kids go I want to make a couple of things extremely clear. I know who the father of both of my children is and I would never lie to Will about him being the father of either of them if he wasn't. I also don't tell any of you how to raise your children or what is best for them. The decision Will and I make for our children are the decisions we think are best for them, so everyone else needs to keep their thoughts and opinions to their self." JJ

"Especially in front of our son." Will

"I wasn't perfect than and I am not now. I don't know what else to say other than I really hope tomorrow morning goes better than today." JJ

"Breakfast will go better than today has." Sandy looking at the room

JJ heard Mia crying, almost everyone turned to look at Emily.

/

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt. JJ I need extra clothes for Mia." Emily

"You're not interrupting. Why do you need more clothes?" JJ confused

"Your boss or Rossi's friend thought it would be a good idea for the boys to have a water gun fight and since he wasn't thinking he sat back down next to us. The boys went to shot at your boss and Mia and I got hit." Emily

"Somebody's in the dog house." Isaiah

"He'll be fine." Rossi

"Yes, because I can go to my house and not his." Emily

"Right until Your boyfriend sends in the cute kid for reinforcement." JJ taking Mia

"Smart man." Will and Shane

"I was going to change her and who shared that idea with him." Emily

""Will" Rossi

"Shane, Isaiah, Kris and Jr told me." Will

"We could send them all to live together." Lauren

"Only if mom is coming with us." Kris

"That is not happening." Sandy

"Let's go change her. Will, do you want clothes for Henry?" JJ

"He is never going to want to leave with water guns here but yes." Will

"That's why you get him." JJ walking towards the stairs, with Emily following her

/

Basement

"Everything okay?" Emily

"I think. I have been completely crazy since I had Mia, my hormones are all over the place and all I want to do is cry." JJ confessed

"I thought something was wrong last weekend. So this couldn't have been good for you." Emily

"Will called my mom and asked her to come early because I wasn't eating or sleeping. I wouldn't let him help with her, I was pretty sure he hated me and that Mia didn't like me. My mom said she went through the baby blues with me and my sisters. Last weekend was rough but this weekend all I have done is cry." JJ

"Can I ask what the hell is going up there?" Emily

"Let's start from the beginning, Kristin lied to JR about two of their kids being his, which one she told him on the way here about so somehow I became the target for him being mad. He accused me of being with Rossi and not knowing if Will was the father of my children, which Will heard the last part and flipped. Mom was mad and walked out of the room; Will punched him after I left the room. Then when I came into feed Mia I heard Sarah and Kristen talking about how Henry wasn't Wills and wondering how committed he was to me and that I didn't deserve him because I was going back to work." JJ stopping

"That's a whole lot that got put on you. Can I go knock the hell out of your sister-in-laws?" Emily

"No, it wouldn't do any good. Just now mom flipped out over everything, Dave even yelled and I finally just put everything out on the table." JJ as she changed Mia

"I can't blame you for leaving but JJ you need to eat before you leave." Emily

"I probably should, you know I just realized that Rossi is my step-dad." JJ

"That's a scary thought but he loves her." Emily taking Mia back

"I know he does and I am beginning to think you are practicing with my daughter." JJ

"For when you have the next one, the two of you shouldn't wait so long next time." Emily

"I think now that we have one of each, there might not be anymore." JJ

"You can't do that you two make such pretty babies." Emily

"I can't argue with that." JJ laughing


	14. Chapter 14

Will walked into a quiet house after work wondering where his family was. Henry would be six in a couple days and hasn't stopped talking about his Batman party. Mia was almost four months old and the colic was completely gone and she was now sleeping through the night making both of her parents happy. As he walked to the patio door, he could see JJ watching Henry kick the soccer ball around, while rocking Mia.

"Daddy's home" Henry yelled

"Henry please" JJ wincing as Mia started crying

"Hey buddy, you have more ball control now, keep practicing. Cher, Is she having a bad day?" Will

"Remember she had a doctor's appointment and they gave her four shots today, so she's not a happy little girl right now." JJ

"I am sorry I did forget she had an appointment, I remembered you had a doctor's appointment. Why do they think it's a good idea to give them all those shot's at one time?" Will

"To test my sanity has been my conclusion today." JJ

"How are you doing?" Will taking Mia

"I am okay; the doctor said I was okay for work and any other exercise I wanted to do." JJ smiling

"Maybe we should get a sitter and go out to diner just the two of us." Will

"It's funny you should bring that up. Mom called and they have Mia a room at Dave's and they wanted to keep the kids tonight." JJ

"Are you okay with both of them being gone all night?" Will as he rocked Mia

"Yeah, we need a night together and I really wanted to talk to you about a couple of things." JJ

"Okay, everything's okay." Will concerned

"Yes, I promise. I am fine, both kids are fine and you are more than fine. She is such a daddy's girl, now I know how you felt all those times with me and Henry" JJ

"Yeah, well if she's the last one at least we each got one." Will laughing

"Let me call mom and see if she wants to pick them up or us bring them out to them." JJ

"Are we going with Nana and Grandpa?" Henry

"Yes, sir you are and tonight Mia is going so you have to watch over her." Will

"I'll protect Mia daddy from anything that scares her." Henry

"And you wonder why I can't get enough of him." JJ

/

Two hours later

Sandy and Dave had just picked up Henry and Mia for the night. When JJ walked backed into the living room.

"What would my wife like to do tonight?" Will asked

"Honestly?" JJ

"Yes" Will confused

"I would love to order some food, have a beer, stay in and talk." JJ sitting down next to him

"I can make all those things. What would you like for dinner?" Will

"Chinese or Pizza" JJ

"Let's do Chinese, do you want the usual?" Will

"Yes, if you order I'll grab some beers." JJ

"Sounds like a plan." Will as he got up to get the menu and the phone.

JJ walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers.

"Do you know how glad I am that Mia is taking a bottle more?" JJ walking back in the living room

"I don't know; I kind of miss watching you." Will

"You just wanted a peep show." JJ laughing as she took a drink of her beer

"I can't help it my wife is hot." Will as he took a drink

"And finally at least half way normal again." JJ

"Jen, how was today?" Will

"A little rough before Henry came home from school; I wanted to cry with her, I may have. It wasn't the same as before but it wasn't the easiest thing either." JJ admitted

"Why didn't you call me?" Will

"You were at work and I needed to know that your attention was there and not here." JJ

"You still worry." Will

"Of course I do, just like you worry about me." JJ as the doorbell rang

"I'll get it." Will knowing it was the food.

/

They were both sitting on floor; their food sitting on the table.

"What else is on your mind?" Will asked

"The doctor cleared me today but asked if I wanted to change my birth control and if we were planning on any more kids." JJ

"I thought you wanted to stop since we had one of each." Will

"I know but even with all the it's my body speeches I have given you, we both grew up in big families and I didn't ask you before I made that decision." JJ

"Jen, I would have twenty with you but I am just as happy with the two that we have." Will

"That's not really an answer." JJ

"Yes, I would like to have a couple more but I also don't want you to feel like we have to." Will

"I am glad you said that because I didn't get any birth control pills, that I wanted to talk to you first." JJ confessed

"So you want more." Will

"Yes, I know that this is going to sound crazy but after watching Henry play with all his cousins at Dave's, I remembered how much fun I had with my brothers and sisters." JJ

"You're right after that weekend I am surprised you want any other kids." Will

"Yeah well the next part is going to surprise you more." JJ

Will looked at her.

"If we are okay financially, I don't want to go back to work yet." JJ

"Okay, what happen to my wife?" Will

"Your wife has been a real mom for the last three months." JJ

"What do you mean a real mom; you have always been a real mom?" Will

"I mean I have been able to go to all of Henry's school stuff and soccer games. Just being Henry and Mia's mom and your wife, we don't have to rush moments because I might get called away. Even today, I would of most likely missed Mia's doctor's appointment and then I found this on my phone." JJ pulling out her phone

Earlier going through some of the pictures on her phone, she found the picture that she had taken of Will and Mia the morning after he had stayed up all night with her.

"When did you take this?" Will

"The morning after you stayed up all night with her, the day we told Emily that Mia was born, when I woke up you two were sleeping like that. I am tired of missing moments like that." JJ

"Then you stay home until you want to go back to work." Will

"Are we going to be okay? We talked about a new house." JJ worried

"You and I have been putting aside since I moved here and that is not including money for both kids college. Plus we have the money my daddy left me when he passed, it hasn't been touched. We are fine and can still look at house." Will

"We also have the trust fund my dad had set up for college that I didn't have to use." JJ

"We find a house that we both like and we should have a nice down payment and we could always rent this place out." Will

"I get to stay home." JJ smiling

"Yes and we could start practicing for number three anytime." Will

"That was kind of the other reason; I wanted to talk to you first. It took me longer to get pregnant with Mia and I would really like for her to be at least a year old before I was pregnant again but I thought we would not try and see what happens." JJ

"So we can practice all we want." Will

"Yeah" JJ laughing

"We are home alone with no kids and talking about adding another one." Will

"I am not the only person that has lost my mind." JJ leaning into kiss him

"I love you no matter what. Never forget that." Will

_This is the last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story, tell me what you think._


End file.
